


Kinktober 2018

by San121



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts, Overwatch (Video Game), Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Shifters, Bondage, Breeding, Dub-con at worst, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Female Xanxus, Intersex Female Alphas, Intersex Male Omegas, Multi, Pet Play, There is so much shit y'all, mild pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: The Kinktober List and pieces.1. Inflation2. Begging3. Sensory Deprivation4. Spit-roasting5. Sadism/Masochism6. Corset7. Praise-kink8. Hate-fucking/Angry Sex9. Bondage10. Micro/Macro11. Cross-dressing12. Pet Play13. Creampie14. Tentacles15. Overstimulation16. Body Worship17. Masturbation18. Xenophilia19. Cock-Warming20. Dirty talk21. Bukakke22. Threesome (or more)23. Size Difference24. Leather25. Boot Worship26. Toys27. Against a wall28. Stripping/Striptease29. Glory hole30. Gagging31. Any combination of the above!





	1. Inflation (Female Alpha Xanxus/Omega Sawada Tsunayoshi)

The Mafia is full of Alpha men and Beta women, the genders that match the old geezers’ views on how the world should be. There is no place for Omegas, according to most Mafia famiglias. Leaving Xanxus mildly amused as Baby Boss sweeps through the Mafia, using Omega pheromones to bend Alphas to his will and showing just how strong Omegas can be when he’s challenged. He’s powerful in the ways that matter and soft in the ways that appeal, leaving him as the perfect Omega for her. Their courtship was turbulent and chaotic, thanks to both of their sets of Guardians and Reborn. Now, on their anniversary, during their matched heat and rut, Xanxus gets the absolute pleasure of wrecking her pretty little Omega to get him fat with their kids.

“Do you like that, Baby? Like when your little cock is touched?” she coos, watching as Tsuna squirms and whines while she softly jerks off his cocklet. Her cock pushes out of its sheath while her Omega grabs at her.

“Xanxas, please, more. Love. More,” he begs, his hands reaching up to her shoulders before scratching the skin there. Cursing, Xanxus allows herself to be pulled down into a lip bruising kiss, feeling his pure sky brush against her wrathful flames. Moving her hand off his cock, she slips two fingers into his wet cunt, causing Tsuna to keen into her mouth and try to fuck himself on her fingers.

“You’re so wet. Holy shit, I wanna eat you out. Please, let me eat you out,” she hears herself beg when they pull apart. Tsuna blinks sluggishly, his pupils ringed with burnt orange, before he grabs his own thighs and pulls up. Xanxus pulls back to watch as her Baby Boss folds himself nearly in half, letting her see his slit and asshole easily, his cocklet dripping pre onto his face and mouth. Moaning at the sight, she practically dives at his slit, licking it open so she can lick _in_.

“Oh god, Xanxus. Yes, more please. I need more,” Tsuna babbles, flipping languages as she continues to lap at his opening. She purrs as he goes from Italian to English to Spanish to Russian to Japanese and back again, her inner Alpha proud of how well she’s pleasing her Omega. Pulling back somewhat reluctantly, she starts to finger him while licking his little testes, listening as his tone pitches higher until his voice breaks. Quickly, she pulls her fingers out to shove her tongue into his cunt when he squirts from his vagina, happily lapping up as much of his slick as she can. Tsuna whines, twitching with each pass of her tongue, his face now painted with his own cum.

“Thanks for the meal, Baby,” Xanxus purrs, grinning as she rubs her hard, dripping cock against his still twitching cunt. Tsuna keens, trying to shift in his folded position, looking at her cock like he _needs_ it. She grins, cruel and hungry as she grinds against him hard, a happy rumble in her chest as Tsuna gasps and clenches. Abruptly, his hands shoot up to her arms, holding them in an iron grip while that brilliant flame burns on his forehead.

“Put your cock in me, now,” he orders, the ring around his pupils glowing orange. Xanxus moans, her Alpha practically snarling for her to obey her Omega. So, she does. The loud moan drawn from her pretty little Omega is more than enough encouragement for Xanxus to pick up the pace and fuck Tsuna through the mattress.

“So good, Baby. So fucking good,” she growls, pushing down on his thighs, scratching at slightly trembling thighs as she fucks him into the bed. He responds with little whines and whimpers, clawing at the sheets and pillows by his head. Abruptly, Xanxus realizes she wants to be the one clawed at, the one marked by Tsuna, so no one can try to separate them. Pulling out completely, she unfolds her Baby Boss and pulls him on to her lap, slamming him down on her cock. The scream that escapes Tsuna is dizzyingly full of lust and pleasure, the Alpha in her howls in return while she bites down on his scent gland, remarking her Omega and leaving a fresh reminder to any idiots who would try to take the Baby Boss away from her. He finds his footing and starts to ride her, matching each thrust she makes with a rock back, letting her hit his cervix as her knot starts to inflate, spreading his labia open.

“Good boy. What an amazing, good Omega you are, Baby Boss,” she coos while he continues to bounce on her dick. Tsuna moans in reply, stopping as he’s overcome by his orgasm, his cunt trying to drain Xanxus’ cock while his cocklet releases small streams of come onto their stomachs and chests. Snarling, Xanxus pulls Tsuna down, forcing his pussy to accept her knot as she finally releases all of her come. Knowing that her internal testes go into over drive during a mating rut is one thing, watching as Tsuna’s lower abdomen swells enough to look a few months pregnant from her come alone is another.

“Holy shit,” Xanxus whispers, swaying a bit while her hand rests on the “baby bump” her Omega now bares. Tsuna moans, a dry orgasm racking his body as she rubs gently at his abdomen.

“So full, Alpha. Gonna be pregnant,” he mumbles, drunk on pheromones and the after effects of his orgasm. Xanxus hums happily, carefully spinning him on her knot to be able to rest his back against her front. Baby Boss makes an annoyed noise, trying to move his head to rest on her tits, to Xanxus’ amusement.

“My tits ain’t going anywhere, Baby Boss. You’ll get your flesh pillows once we disconnect,” she promises, laying back with Tsuna laying on top of her, her hands rubbing at his protruding abdomen.

“But they’re so comfy. When my breasts come in for the babies, you’ll see what I mean,” Tsuna whines, his heat clearing enough for him to actually talk. Xanxus laughs, running her hands up to his chest to tweak his nipples, pulling a yelp from her Omega.

“Shut the hell up and relax, Baby Boss. We’re not done yet,” she promises, settling her hands back onto his abdomen. Tsuna huffs, but seems to settle down, turning his head enough to pout at her. She lifts her head enough to crane her neck, kissing Tsuna on the mouth. He moans a little as her knot loosens, letting some of her come leak out. Huffing, Xanxus pushes Tsuna up into a riding position, grinning as her Omega starts to ride her. Knowing that there is still time before their mutual heat and rut are done, Xanxus settles back, watching Tsuna’s ass bounce while he rides her, the come still in him squelching with each move. It’s going to be a long, good week.


	2. Begging (Kirideku)

“Um, Kirishima-kun? Can you train with me, please?” Midoriya-kun asks, shyly looking at Eijirou from under his lashes. Heat courses through his body as his classmate waits for his answer. Fighting back the heat, Eijirou beams at Midoriya.

“Yeah! No problem, man. You wanna head out now?” he asks, felling his heart do a little fluttering-thing when his green haired classmate smiles up at him.

* * *

 

“Ah, Kirishima! Can you please hand me back my pencil?” Midoriya asks, pointing at the chewed up mechanical pencil that rolled under Eijirou’s desk during class. Ducking under his desk, Eijirou swallows back the urge to ask Midoriya to beg for the pencil, trying to ignore the low heat in his gut at the soft request.

“Here you are, Midoriya!” he chirps, watching avidly as Midoriya smiles softly, sliding his pencil into his big yellow backpack.

“Thank you for your help, Kirishima!” Midoriya offers with a bright smile aimed at him, causing Eijirou’s heart to go five hundred kilometers an hour.

* * *

 

“Eijirou-kun, give it back!” Izuku-kun whines, reaching for the muffin Eijirou swiped from him after their morning run. Laughing, Eijirou stretching his arm up even higher, not thinking about the low heat growing in him with each whine and whimper Izuku-kun makes.

“Come on, Izuku-kun! I know you can be more polite than that!” he laughs, grinning down at his classmate. Huffing, Izuku-kun pouts at Eijirou, his lips red from the abuse he puts them through daily, his freckles glowing through his flush of exhaustion.

“Please give me my breakfast back, Eijirou-kun. Please,” Izuku-kun begs, looking up through his eyelashes. Immediately, Eijirou realizes just how unfairly sexy it is when innocent Izuku-kun pouts and peers up through his eyelashes, mostly by realizing his dick is a little too interested with pressing against his friend’s thighs. Shoving the muffin into Izuku-kun’s hand, Eijirou flees back to his room to take care of his “hardened” part.

* * *

 

“Ei-kun,” Zuku moans, arching his back enticingly. Eijirou grins, pulling on the leach attached to Zuku’s collar, making his boyfriend bend more.

“Come on, Zuku, tell me what you want,” he orders, nipping at Zuku’s ear. Moaning again, Zuku tries to press his ass against Eijirou’s dick, tries to get what he wants without asking. Hardening his palm a little, Eijirou slaps his ass, licking his lips at the moan that leaves his boyfriend.

“Need you. Inside. Please. Put it,” Zuku gasps, peeking over his shoulder at Eijirou with hooded, unfocused eyes.

“I know you can do better than that, Zuku. Now, do it right,” he commands, rubbing his dick against the cleft of Zuku’s ass, making his boyfriend keen at the friction. Zuku claws at the sheets, straining slightly against his collar.

“Please, Ei-kun. Put your d-dick in me. Please,” Zuku whimpers, desperate tears pouring down his cheeks as Eijirou continues to toy with his ass. Ignoring the heat in his gut at how adorably sexy his boyfriend sounds, wrecked and begging, Eijirou leans forward and bites at Zuku’s neck.

“Better, but I know that isn’t the best you can do. Come on, Zuku, _beg for me_ ,” he orders, pulling back to watch as a pretty flush covers Zuku’s freckled back.

“Ei-kun, Red Riot, fuck me, please,” Zuku moans, dropping his head onto the bed. Something in Eijirou snaps, causing him to snarl before slamming into Zuku’s prepped hole. Zuku’s scream of delight just encourages him to _fuck his **boyfriend into the mattress**_.

* * *

 

“You have a begging kink, Ei-kun?” Zuku asks, hours later, while they soak in the bathtub (Eijirou is so glad they bought a house with a large bathroom. Good for cleaning up after heroing or after marathon sex) while Eijirou gently wipes down Zuku. Blinking, Eijirou realizes that, yeah, he might have a begging kink, but the only person he reacts to when they’re begging is Zuku.

“I think it might only apply you, but I guess,” he admits, looking at the ceiling to try and remember if he got off on anyone else begging. Realizing that no, he hasn’t, he nods and states, “Yeah, it’s just you. Maybe I have a Zuku kink, what do you think?” Looking down, Eijirou blinks in shock at how red Zuku’s face and shoulders are.

“H-Hey are you okay? Are you over heating? Oh shoot, we need to get you out of the bath!”

“No, please let me drown in here.”


	3. Sensory Deprivation (1827)

Tsuna huffs, shifting against the binds around his wrist. Reborn showed him a way to escape the “basic kidnapping” ties, hands tied behind his back and eyes covered, before tying him up and leaving the house. Mama is out shopping with Bianchi and the kids, Gokudera and Yamamoto are out on a date, and his other guardians are off doing their own things. Fidgeting with the end of the rope (that he can barely reach), Tsuna shifts and hisses against how tight the rope is.

“It’s too tight,” he whines to himself, regretting letting Reborn tie him up while sitting on the floor, especially in seiza. Groaning, he arches his back in an attempt to get his hands under his feet, to pull his hands from behind his back to the front. However, with his luck, he ends up tipping over, smashing his face into the carpet.

“Owww,” Tsuna hisses, turning his head to not crush his nose while dragging his knees under him, attempting to get back into some sort of sitting position. At the feeling of wind on his neck, Tsuna goes still, his mind racing in confusion and worry. The soft sound of feet on the carpet tell him that someone is currently in his room, while he is stuck in a vulnerable position. The person stops behind him, causing Tsuna to realize that his butt is sticking up in the air, bringing a flush to his face.

“What are you doing, Omnivore?” they ask, getting a sigh of relief from Tsuna as he recognizes the title and voice.

“Reborn wants me to learn how to escape from bindings. Can you help me, Hibari-sempai?” he asks, turning his head as best he can to smile nervously at Hibari-sempai. He hears a hum before hands rest on his hips, pulling him back into a seiza position. Sighing, Tsuna squirms in his binds again.

“Thanks, Hibari-semPAI!” he squeaks when he feels hands pull his thighs apart. Hibari-sempai nips at his ear, growling softly as he pulls Tsuna back against him.

“Tsunayoshi,” Hibari-sempai sighs, cupping Tsuna’s dick through his pants. Trembling, Tsuna realizes that right now, he’s not dealing with Hibari-sempai, his cloud guardian and the demon perfect. He’s dealing with Kyoya, his horny, possessive boyfriend. Moaning, Tsuna practically collapses against his boyfriend, gasping when hands rub against his dick and his ass through his pants.

“Kyo~” Tsuna whines, pressing back. He feels hot, wet air brush his neck, before Kyoya bites down, sucking and licking at the skin. Tsuna moans again, tilting his head to give his boyfriend more skin to mark up.

“Bed?” Kyoya whispers once he releases Tsuna’s skin. Nodding, Tsuna gasps when Kyoya picks him up and tosses him onto his bed, face landing on the pillows while his bound hands try to flail against his back. The bed creaks while hands shift Tsuna around, putting him in the “face down, ass up” pose that appears often on the AVs Reborn made him watch for the tutor’s sadistic amusement.

“Kyo, kiss please,” Tsuna requests, turning his face to the side. He hears a soft huff, before a pair of dry lips meet his own. Humming happily, Tsuna wiggles against the hand rubbing on his butt. Kyoya pulls away, making the bed creak again as he settles behind Tsuna, rubbing his clothed cock against Tsuna’s ass. Even through multiple layers of clothing, Tsuna feels the heat and thickness of Kyoya’s cock.

“Tsuna, Omnivore, Little Animal,” Kyoya pants, grinding into the clothed cleft of Tsuna’s ass. Tsuna moans in reply, trembling with arousal while Kyoya continues to grind. Suddenly, Kyoya leans down and starts rubbing at Tsuna’s cock while still grinding, growling.

“Kyo, Hibari-sempai, gonna come. Please, please, more,” Tsuna pants, craning his neck. Apparently, his boyfriend knows exactly what he wants, as Kyoya kisses him again, biting at his lower lip. The two continue to make out while grinding, moaning and growling, whimpering and snarling. The touches are too much, the heat and scent of Kyoya causing Tsuna’s head to spin. He feels the drool trailing down his chin, the heat of Kyoya’s body, the sting of teeth on his lip, on his shoulder, on his neck. His mind blanks when Kyoya leans by his ear and orders, “come.” With a cry, Tsuna comes, his blindfold wet with tears. Trembling, he gasps while feeling Kyoya continue to grind before stilling, growling as he tenses. Suddenly, Kyoya drops beside him, bouncing Tsuna a little, getting a yelp from him and a tired chuckle from Kyoya. They lay in silence, waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

“Are you going to try and escape now?” Kyoya suddenly asks, startling Tsuna enough to try to swing his arms.

 _SNAP_. The two boys lay on the bed, the shock palpable in the air as Tsuna slowly raises his hands up to undo his blindfold. Pulling off the material, he blinks rapidly in the light, trying to quickly adjust, before looking at his wrist. The rope hangs limply on his wrist, dangling almost sadly. Tsuna slowly looks up at Kyoya, who has his most surprised face on (which for anyone else would only be mildly surprised), the two make eye contact before Tsuna begins to giggle helplessly, the late realization that he could have just snapped off the rope seeming absurdly hilarious. After a moment, Kyoya’s chuckles join in his laughter.


	4. Spit-roasting (Todoiideku)

Despite dating for five years, Tenya still doesn’t know how to feel about sex with both of his boyfriends at the same time. Of the three, only Izuku constantly enjoys being penetrated. Tenya finds himself enjoying it every so often while Shouto doesn’t like it at all, even if he’s properly stretched and lubricated. When it comes to oral sex, Tenya would rather avoid having it done to him at all costs (he doesn’t mind giving it, especially with how gorgeous his boyfriends look during oral) while both Izuku and Shouto like to give and receive oral. Then there is penetrating, which Izuku and Tenya himself are both ambivalent to while Shouto likes to be the one penetrating them.

“Tenya? Hello?” Izuku says, waving his hand in front of Tenya’s face while Shouto stands awkwardly to the side with a box of condoms. Blinking, Tenya flushes, chopping his hands while insisting, “I’m aware, don’t worry Izuku. I was just trying to figure out how this will work after the first round, especially with our preferences when it comes to sex.”

“Oh, that’s right. You don’t like getting oral and Sho-kun doesn’t like having anything put in him. Maybe we pair off while someone, um, handles themselves? Or we focus on one person? Or-” Shouto cuts off Izuku’s ramblings by kissing him, setting the condoms on the bed so he can bury his hands in Izuku’s curls. Tenya straightens up the bed a little more, making sure the lubrication is within arm’s reach, while his boyfriends make out beside the bed. Pulling away with a pop, Shouto turns to Tenya with a thumbs up.

“I stopped him,” he informs Tenya, pride in his voice, while Izuku blinks blearily at them, lips and cheeks bright red. Tenya nods in approval, waving his boyfriends over to the bed. Izuku stumbles a little, bumping into Shouto with a squeak.

“Oh. Oops,” Shouto intones, watching as their boyfriend falls onto the bed, barely missing Tenya, and lets out a small scream into the mattress. Sighing, Tenya looks at Shouto with disappointment while Izuku continues to have a “hormonal breakdown™” (something he does whenever he is suddenly aroused, and he remembers that his boyfriends are “too attractive for this plane of existence”) into the fresh sheets.

“Please stop breaking our boyfriend. We need him calm to even start having sex,” Tenya scolds.

* * *

 

Once Izuku is calmed down, the three settle onto the bed, Izuku in the middle. Tenya runs his hands over Izuku’s chest while pressing kisses against the back of his neck, while Shouto tangles his hands in Izuku’s hair to control their kisses. Their boyfriend lets out soft whines and whimpers, appealing little noises that arouse both of them more and more.

“Izuku,” Tenya moans, grinding against the cleft of his boyfriend’s ass, getting a muffled moan in return. Izuku’s hand reaches back to grope at Tenya’s ass while grinding forward into Shouto’s cock, pulling moans and whimpers from the three of them.

“Tenya, down,” Izuku gasps, pushing back with his hips while Shouto sucks at his neck. Tenya finds himself chuckling, resting his hand on top of Izuku’s hand still on his butt.

“I can’t if you keep holding on to me,” he teases, still wondering if he’s pushing boundaries despite his boyfriends’ assurances. Izuku blinks, seeming to realize where his hand is, before reluctantly letting go. Once released, Tenya helps Izuku settle onto his hands and knees while Shouto scoots back a little. Reaching over to the box of condoms, Tenya tries to grab two condoms, saying, “I know you’re impatient, Izuku, but please allow-” He’s cut off by a gasp followed by a moan from Shouto, causing him to look up and swallow around a sudden lump of arousal. Izuku is deep throating Shouto eagerly, spreading his ass to let Tenya see his pre-prepped asshole, dripping with lubrication. Pulling back from Shouto’s cock, Izuku peers over his shoulder with lidded eyes, licking his lips sensually.

“Aren’t you gonna put it in, Tenya?” he moans, shifting his hips around, trying to be enticing. Tenya feels his face flush, fumbling with the condom package before opening it and rolling it on to his cock, slathering on some lubrication before prodding at Izuku’s entrance. Izuku moans happily as Tenya presses in slowly, turning back to Shouto and taking him back into his mouth.

“Oh God,” Shouto moans, his hands once again curling in Izuku’s hair. Tenya groans in agreement, thrusting into Izuku, rocking his boyfriend lightly. Izuku hums around Shouto’s cock, slurping eagerly at his dick. The room fills with moans and gasps, slurps and squelches. Tenya closes his eyes as he picks up his pace, listening to the sounds, smelling something burning. His eyes snap open, yelping in surprise at the sight of Shouto’s left side on fire.

“Shouto! You’re on fire!” Tenya yells, thrusting into Izuku hard enough to throw his boyfriend off balance with a yelp. Shouto’s eyes snap open, cursing and patting at his arm, trying to put out his own flame with his ice. Izuku blinks up from where his face got smushed into the bed, before he starts laughing helplessly.

“Every time,” he giggles, rubbing his face against the sheets, while Shouto blushes and covers his face.

“Sorry,” he apologizes through his hands. Tenya pulls out completely, wincing at the small sad noise Izuku made, before leaning over their boyfriend to pat Shouto on the shoulder.

“It’s alright, Shouto. Just give us a few minutes, then we’ll be back into it. At least you didn’t break anything and it only affected the sheets. We’ll simply put new ones down,” Tenya assures him. Izuku crawls into Shouto’s lap, peppering the parts of his face not covered by his hands in kisses.

“Don’t worry, Shocchan. It’s okay,” he assures Shouto, patting at his bicolored hair while Tenya rubs at his back. Slowly, almost shyly, he lowers his hands, his face still red.

“I’m okay. We can continue?” he asks, almost shyly. Izuku smiles up at him, leaning forward to pepper kisses on his chest, hips, the tip of his dick. Shouto jolts then relaxes with a moan, rethreading his hands into Izuku’s hair, lightly thrusting into his mouth. Tenya takes this as an appropriate time to reenter Izuku, causing a chain-reaction of moans from himself, to Izuku, to Shouto. Despite his urge to pause and chuckle, Tenya instead focuses on getting his boyfriend to come, thrusting at the angle he knows will hit Izuku’s prostate. The room devolves into noises and feelings quickly, the three curling into each other. Shouto’s legs wrap around Izuku’s shoulders while he leans forward to kiss Tenya, who is plastering his chest onto Izuku’s back while Izuku presses back and forward, trying to get closer to his boyfriends.

“Ah, almost. About to- Izuku!” Shouto cries, his legs releasing while he comes. Izuku swallows as much as he can, pulling off for some air when the last rope of cum splatters on his face. Tenya moans at the sight, coming inside Izuku. Trembling, Tenya shakily pulls out off his boyfriend, careful not to lose his condom. Izuku sits up, leaning back against Tenya while his boyfriend ties off the condom to toss, softly gasping while his hand trails down to his still hard cock. Shouto bats his hand away, wrapping his left hand around Izuku’s dick while his right-hand dances across his chest. Tenya turns Izuku’s head to the side, kissing him messily while Shouto jerks him off. Crying into Tenya’s mouth, Izuku quickly releases in Shouto’s grasp, trembling violently enough for Tenya to lose his balance, bringing Izuku with him. The two yelp in surprise, pausing in shock while Shouto just lumbers over, plopping beside them and snuggling close to them. After a pause, Izuku and Tenya laugh at the abrupt drop while Shouto sleepily huffs, pulling his boyfriends closer.

“Shh, sleepy time now,” Shouto mumbles, burying his face into Izuku’s chest while stroking Tenya’s arm softly. Izuku and Tenya share an amused look before settling in for a nap, ignoring the burnt sheets for a while longer.


	5. Sadism/Masochism (YamaHibi)

Yamato smirks at the sight before him. Hibiki, tied to their bed, red marks from the riding crop marking his skin while the cock cage digs into his dick, preventing him from releasing. Yamato taps the riding crop against his hand, smirk growing as each tap gets a flinch and moan from his bound boyfriend.

“I don’t think you’ve been punished enough for your disobedience, do you agree?” he growls, licking his lips as Hibiki moans against the gag in his mouth, clenching the rubber ball tightly in his hand above his head. Yamato strikes at Hibiki’s chest again, grinning as he arches away from the bed, toward the riding crop.

“This isn’t really punishment for you, is it? You enjoy it far too much to be learning your lesson,” Yamato sighs, putting the riding crop down in exchange for a vibrating egg. Hibiki whines into the gag, going up in pitch when he pushes the egg against his lightly prepped entrance. Yamato watches as Hibiki’s body trembles, shaking as the egg is pushed slowly into him. Suddenly, Hibiki releases the rubber ball, stopping everything. Yamato, ignoring his own erection, undoes the blindfold and gag, watching as blue eyes blink against the light.

“What happened?” Yamato asks, soft and careful, unsure. Hibiki gives him a watery smile, coughing a little. Without leaving eye contact, Yamato grabs the water bottle off the side table and helps Hibiki sip from it. Once he’s had enough, Hibiki softly clears his throat.

“The-uh- the egg vibe. Still puts me off,” he quietly confesses. Yamato hums in acknowledgement, putting the egg back with the other toys before pulling out a moderately sized dildo, one he knows is a “size too big” for the light prepping they did to Hibiki.

“How about this instead?” Yamato asks, making sure that his boyfriend can see the dildo, the girth and length just a little shy of his own size. Hibiki moans and nods furiously, watching intently as Yamato presses the dildo against his entrance, pushing in fairly roughly. A smirk reappears on Yamato’s face when Hibiki arches, practically screaming in pleasured pain, his cock almost painfully hard in his pants.

“Oh, you like that too? My, is there no way to punish you properly?” he sighs, fucking Hibiki with the dildo. The moans and cries from his boyfriend encourages him to increase the brutal pace, watching as Hibiki’s trapped cock turns a bright red color.

“Let me come. Please, let me come. Yama, wanna come,” Hibiki starts to ramble, his bright blue eyes unfocused as drool slides down his chin. Yamato hums, still fucking him with the dildo, looking at the cock cage in contemplation.

“Apologize for disobeying me, apologize for going off on your own,” he orders, running his free hand lightly over the exposed skin in the cock cage. Hibiki chokes, thrashing slightly in his bonds at the feeling of skin on his overly sensitive cock.

“I’m sorry, please. Sorry, Yama. Please, let me come,” Hibiki begs. Yamato hums again, eventually pulling the dildo out of Hibiki sharply, grinning when his boyfriend screams.

“I accept your apology, but you won’t come yet,” he decides, undoing the cage while holding the base of Hibiki’s cock to prevent any ejaculation. Hibiki whines, tossing his head back when Yamato secures a cock ring on his cock. Watching his boyfriend get tormented by his inability to come snaps Yamato’s control. Undoing his pant, he settles between Hibiki’s legs, thrusting into his boyfriend. Watching as Hibiki’s eyes roll back and hearing the moan of pleasure come from his bound boyfriend, Yamato snaps his hips forward.

“It will be a long time before you get to come,” Yamato assures Hibiki, smirking when Hibiki replies with “Oh God _yes_.”

* * *

 

Daichi stares at his best friend with narrowed eyes, his finger out to poke at the bruise (in the shape of a hand) around Hibiki’s neck. Eventually, Daichi sighs and just looks at him tiredly.

“Please stop letting your boyfriend choke you before the days you go to college,” he requests. Hibiki stops and looks at Daichi in confusion.

“But I like it when he gives into his controlling nature. He gets so rough and-”

“LALALALALA, I CAN’T HEAR YOU!!”


	6. Corset (Cullen/ Female Inquisitor)

Cullen had never understood the appeal of corsets. They restricted a woman’s breathing, they were a pain and a half to put on or take off, and honestly, they were overpriced as hell. The hero of Ferelden and Hawke both didn’t wear corsets despite being women, and they handled an apocalypse and saving people easily. So, when Lady Vivienne and Josephine both insisted that their Inquisitor wear one, Cullen calmly brought up every reason he could think of as to why Lady Trevelyan shouldn’t have to wear one if she chooses not to. The conversation quickly took a turn into an argument, until Leliana and Cassandra throw in a compromise that, for some bizarre reason, had escaped the three of them.

“If the Inquisitor decides she is not fond of corsets, she’ll only have to wear them when dressed up for an appearance. If she likes wearing the corset, she can wear them whenever she pleases,” Leliana finishes, disappearing up into the towers to work. Cassandra give the three of them a deadpan look before sighing and leaving them alone.

“I shall gather some corsets for Lady Trevelyan to try,” Lady Vivienne tuts, practically swishing her robes as she struts away. Cullen sighs while Josephine smiles apologetically at him (even though she was siding with Lady Vivienne the entire time) while heading back to her office. Sighing, Cullen heads back to his own office, looking over reports and making note of information Leliana sent him for military formations and small marches.

* * *

 

 He barely notices the passage of time, only realizing that it’s getting late when he is squinting at some mildly messy writing from one of the newer soldiers. Sighing, he glances at the papers he needs to hand over to the Inquisitor, contemplating if he can take them to her now or wait till morning. Even with the assurance that he is always welcome in her rooms, especially after becoming a courting couple, he is hesitant to interrupt her rest. Eventually, his responsibility wins out, as he collects the papers and heads out into the night. Walking through the halls and up the stairs to Lady Trevelyan’s rooms, Cullen goes over what he needs her to know about the papers and, maybe, asking her to go out with him for a night of just them. Knocking on her door, he waits patiently for her reply.

“Who is it?” she calls out, surprisingly informal.

“It’s me, Evelyn. Can I come in?” he asks. He hears a soft sigh of relief before she replies with, “Come in, Cullen.” Entering her room, he opens his mouth to inform her of what he’s here for only for his brain and his heart to abruptly stop. Before him, Evelyn is fiddling with ribbons as she tries to tighten the white corset she is wearing, one that ties at the back. She’s huffing and shifting, bringing his attention to the only other scrap of clothing on her, a pair of lacy white panties.

“Can you please help me, Cullen? I can’t tie it up,” she asks, glancing over her shoulder with her warm brown eyes. He sways a little, light headed and aroused, barely recognizing the question as he stares at the appealing contrast between tanned skin and white silk.

“Cullen? Love?” she calls, snapping him out of his thoughts. Clearing his throat, he looks about the room in hopes of calming his arousal.

“Y-yes, what is it?” he stutters out, blinking at the lion head carved into the head of her bed. She laughs softly, peeking back at him with a smile.

“I asked if you could help me tie the corset,” she repeats, smiling at him over her shoulder. Cullen swallows around a lump in his throat, setting the papers down on her desk before walking up behind her. Evelyn sweeps her hair to the side, letting him have a clear way to tie the corset while also letting him see the faded bite marks from a few nights before. His hands shake, but he’s still able to tie the corset closed for her, careful not to make it too tight. Evelyn hums, leaning back against him as she looks in her reflection. Cullen looks in the mirror as well and bites his lip to prevent a moan from escaping. The white corset presses her breasts up and together, creating a tantalizing cleavage while still modestly covering most of her chest. The intricate lace decorating the silk screams that it was given to her by Lady Vivienne, but it looks gorgeous on her, like a wedding dress.

“Does it really?” she asks, startling Cullen.

“I-bwah-what?” he answers, face flushing red when she laughs.

“Does this really look like a wedding dress?” she clarifies, taking a step away from him and turning. While he misses her heat, he appreciates the view she gives him, tan skin disappearing into white silk and lace, dark hair falling over her shoulder to contrast with the white. Something in him snaps, pulling a growl from deep in his throat.

“It looks better than that, Darling. Let me show you,” he tells her, scooping her up to deposit her on the bed. She gasps when she lands on the bed, blinking up at him in surprise before it morphs into something sultry and seductive.

“Oh, and how do you plan to do that?” she teases, stretching out on her bed while maintaining eye contact. Cullen growls, pulling off his coat and reaching down to drop his pants, prowling over to Evelyn.

“How about you lose those panties and find out?” he replies, kicking off his pants, smirking at the sharp inhale Evelyn makes at the sight of his arousal. She looks up at him from under her eyelashes, smiling almost shyly as she spreads her legs.

“Take them off for me?” she requests, soft and shy. Cullen grins at her, reaching up and hooking his fingers under the delicate sides. Pulling the white, damp material down her legs, Cullen leans forward to kiss her while tossing the underwear off to the side, his fingers ghosting over her cunt. She moans, bucking onto his fingers eagerly. Cullen grins, pulling himself up the bed to kiss her while stretching her pussy open.

“Gorgeous. Absolutely stunning,” he praises, kissing Evelyn again and again. She huffs, smiling at him through his kisses.

“I could say the same about you,” she offers back, pulling him down for a kiss, moaning when he removes his fingers. Lining himself up, Cullen slowly pushes his cock in, groaning with Evelyn. Their love making starts out slowly, his hands tracing the alluring line the corset makes on her, the elegant design adding a royal air to the normally rough-and-tumble woman he loves.

“Cullen, more,” she sighs, hands lacing behind his head and legs wrapping around his hips.

“As you wish, Lady Trevelyan,” Cullen assure, picking up the pace and watching as ecstasy over takes her face. His last coherent thought before delving into the most amazing woman is, perhaps, corsets have a wonderful use.


	7. Praise Kink (Soriku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: there is some obsessive thoughts in the beginning portion. I honestly think Riku is a child who clings to people who show him positivity, and who's the most positive person in his life? Yeah... Luckily, he grows out of it, but still, just want to give people a warning.

“Riku’s amazing!”

“Riku’s the coolest!”

“Riku is so strong!”

“I wanna be like Riku!”

Growing up with Sora, those were common phrases Riku heard before Kairi appeared. Every single one accompanied with a beaming smile and bright eyes. He soaked up every word of praise from Sora, proud to impress and inspire his smaller friend.

_It’s better than going back to an empty house where no matter what he does, it’s not enough for his parents to come home for more than sleep._

Then Kairi appeared and the praise came less and less. When it did appear, it was no less genuine, but it hurt and angered Riku.

_Sora is his first, everyone else doesn’t know the things Riku knows about Sora. Sora is his best friend, his playmate, his sunshine, his stars, his light, **his his his**._

Slowly, Riku began to gently “bully” Sora ( _look only at me. No one else matters, just me, please._ ) and he showed how much better he is to the others ( _see Sora! I’m still worth your time. Don’t leave me behind, don’t leave me alone, don’tdon’tdon’t_ ). Instead of praise though, it only brought Sora’s frustration and ire. It brought begrudging admittance and reluctant agreement.

_The door. That’s where the answer is, it has to be there. Sora’s heart. Why can’t Riku have Sora’s heart? Why her? Why? Why not me? SoraSoraSoraSoraloveSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraneedSora…_

He opened the door and drowned in the darkness. Alone and silent, he drifted, ignoring the snide remarks from his “allies”. The condescension, the annoyance of being ordered around by a teenager, the sarcastic praise. None of it mattered. Every time he saw Sora, smiling and laughing so freely with his new friends, the power of his darkness grew.

_No, that’s supposed to be mine. Give it to me. Give me that smile, that laugh, that light. Sora, please look at me, **look at me** , **LOOK AT ME**_

It comes to a head at Hollow Bastion, when the pieces are falling into place. Riku takes the Keyblade and leaves Sora with the wooden sword, Sora’s so-called friends abandoning Sora to follow the Keyblade.

_See, Sora, they don’t care for you like I do. Please look at me, please smile at me, don’t cry. I’m saving you, Sora. The Keyblade is too much for you, too heavy a burden. I’ll keep you safe._

Even as the Keyblade returns to Sora, even as Ansem uses his body, even as he closes the doors with Mickey, Riku’s heart craves Sora. He fights his way up Castle Oblivion’s basements, watching over Sora as he sleeps, and finding him awake after his year long sleep. It’s slow, but he realizes that Sora is doing it again.

“Riku’s so strong!”

“Wow! That’s amazing, Riku!”

“Haha, way to go, Riku!”

“We’ll do this together and win, Riku!”

_Oh… Together would be nice… We’re both strong now, so let’s be strong together. We’ll get through this with each other, Sora. We’ll be better. **I’ll** be better._

Even after attempting the Mastery test together, despite Sora’s “failure”, his praise still occurs. And by all the Gods above, does it do _things_ for Riku.

* * *

 

Sora frowns, looking around the play island for Riku. Vacationing on Destiny Islands is “nice” (and by that he mean frustrating as heck, because school is still a thing and he doesn’t wanna _go_ ), but ever since they returned, Riku’s been staying far away from Sora. He doesn’t know if he did something to upset Riku, or if it’s one of his moments where Riku feels guilty for everything that’s happened.

“Ugh. Titus and Wakka said he’d be here,” Sora grumbles to himself, climbing through the forest while glancing around in irritation. Spotting a flash of silver, Sora jogs over, grinning when he sees Riku sitting by the pond, his feet resting in the water.

“RIKU, FOUND YOU!” Sora yells, launching himself at Riku. Even though Riku turns to see Sora, he’s unable to stop their moment from pushing them into the pond. The two flail and sputter, Sora gasping and shivering while Riku huffs, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

“I-it’s s-s-so c-cold! H-how were yuh-you able t-t-to j-just sit there?” Sora chatters, watching Riku pull himself out before turning to Sora.

“Because I let my body adjust, you dolt. C’mon, give me your hand,” Riku sighs, a small smile playing on his lips as Sora reaches up. Pulling Sora out of the pond, Riku doesn’t even strain himself, to Sora’s amazement.

“You’re really strong,” he mumbles without thinking. Riku tenses, spinning on his heel toward the dock.

“We need to dry off. Let’s go,” Riku tells him, his ears red. Sora blinks, confused at the sudden reaction from Riku. Jogging to catch up, Sora tries to look Riku in the eye only for the taller boy to turn his head, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Huffing, Sora stops, squinting at Riku in thought, before sprinting and tackling Riku again. Slamming into the ground, Riku turns onto his back quickly, only for Sora to straddle his waist.

“What’s going on with you, Riku?” Sora demands, frowning down at his friend. Riku growls, turning his head away as red creeps in to his cheeks.

“It doesn’t matter,” Riku huffs, glaring off to the side. Sora grits his teeth, smacking Riku’s chest while insisting, “It does matter! You’ve avoided me ever since we got here, every time I try to hang out with you, you just leave without a word. You barely look at me…” Sora’s gaze drops, looking at his hands on Riku’s chest. His heart hurts and his eyes burn as everything snaps together in his mind.

“Do you hate me, Riku?” he whispers, tears dripping from his eyes. Immediately, Riku sits up, his hands resting on Sora’s hips to keep him in place.

“No! No, I don’t. I could never. Shit,” Riku curses, tapping his head against Sora’s shoulder. Sora blinks, pulling away enough to coax Riku’s head up.

“Then what is it? Did I do something wrong? Riku, please,” Sora begs. Riku stares at him, his expression unreadable, before pressing a kiss against Sora’s mouth. Without thinking, Sora jolts back in surprise, blinking down at him. Riku’s face dropped, leading to Sora trying to explain as quickly as he could, if only to get rid of the disheartened look on Riku’s face.

“You surprised me! I’m not opposed to a kiss from you, actually I liked it a lot, but you just surprised me. Which I’m okay with! I just wanted to know, so I could be ready! Um,” Sora rambles, his hands flailing about a little. Riku huffs in amusement, his expression lighting up a little, so mission complete, Sora supposes. Riku leans in for another kiss, which Sora returns enthusiastically, albeit sloppily, getting a chuckle from Riku.

“You don’t know what you’re doing, do you?” Riku teases. Sora flushes, avoiding eye contact.

“Well, we can’t all be as handsome as you,” Sora huffs. Riku tenses under him, inhaling sharply. Sora blinks, confused before remembering something he over heard from an argument between Cloud and Leon.

_“Stop saying that in public! It’s inappropriate!”_

_“It’s only inappropriate because you have a praise kink, Leon.”_

_“Just stop, Cloud. We don’t need more people to be awkward around us.”_

_“They’re only awkward because of how sexy you are.”_

_“Erk!”_

_“They know you’re strong and capable, able to fight heartless without a Keyblade.”_

_“Stop!”_

_“Why wouldn’t they feel awkward with such a handsome, sexy, strong-”_

_“HELLO SORA, HOW CAN I HELP YOU TODAY!”_

Sora licks his lips, pressing a kiss against Riku’s forehead before whispering, “You’re amazing, Riku. So amazing.” Riku moans softly, bucking his hips up against Sora’s, half hard in his wet pants. Sora bites his bottom lip, trying to think of other things to say about Riku.

“You’re so good at everything. Sword fighting, math, science, flying the gummi ships. When- when we finally have it, I bet you’ll be really good at sex too,” Sora sighs, grinding down on Riku’s growing erection. Riku groans, pulling Sora down against his erection, pressing kisses against his neck. Sora hums happily, eagerly grinding down against Riku, combing his fingers through Riku’s silver hair.

“Amazing, beautiful, handsome. I’m so lucky that I get to love a gorgeous man like you. Gods, I love you,” Sora rambles, keening when Riku palms his cock through his pants. Riku nips at his neck, moaning and growling as he grinds up into Sora.

“I love you, I love you, IloveyousomuchSorasopretty,” Riku growls into his neck, pressing his fingers against Sora’s asshole. The sudden pressure is too much, pushing Sora over the edge, which seems to be Riku’s signal to cum as well, biting into Sora’s shoulder while moaning. The two sit there, sand sticking to their wet clothes as semen soaks through their already drenched underwear, gasping for air. Sora blinks lethargically, petting Riku while humming low in his throat.

“I can’t believe we did that,” Riku sighs, nuzzling Sora’s shoulder, pressing kisses against the bite mark he just made.

“I can’t believe you have a praise kink,” Sora answers, yelping when Riku nips at his neck in retaliation. Riku pulls back with a pale flush on his face, mumbling, “It’s just you.” At that admittance, Sora blinks down at Riku before hugging him against his chest.

“You’re too precious. Ah, wait. Are we boyfriends now? Does this make us boyfriends?” Sora asks excitedly, pulling away to get a look at Riku’s face. Smirking up at Sora, Riku huffs and answers, “If we aren’t, then I’d be upset.” Sora beams before leaning down to kiss Riku again, ignoring the wet slide of their clothes.


	8. Hate Sex/ Angry Sex (Katsudeku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some angry, jealous, and slightly vulnerable Katsuki having sex with a confused, slightly angry, completely loving Izuku. This is years after UA.

Izuku’s head snaps up at the slamming of the front door to the apartment he share with Kacchan, peeking over the sofa as the blond storms into the living room, grumbling and cursing. He crosses his arms and listens to Kacchan’s snarls and huffs, waiting to find out who or what upset his boyfriend this time.

“Fucking Icy-Hot Bastard…” Kacchan growls, making Izuku wince and huff. Ever since Kacchan started to be better than he used to be (more open communication, more friendly, less irritable, calmer) and, apparently, finally “pulled [his] head out of [his] ass” to ask Izuku out, there were doubters in their class. Uraraka, Iida, Koda, and a few others were wary of their budding relationship, but only Todoroki vocally gave his disapproval. Now, five years past graduation and with a steady, healthy relationship, their classmates have all settled down with their worries. But, Kacchan and Todoroki still butt heads like no tomorrow over little and big things outside of hero work.

“Kacchan? Are you okay?” Izuku finally calls, listening to his boyfriend stop stomping around their apartment. Shifting on the couch, Izuku watches the doorway for his boyfriend, squeaking as Kacchan barrels down the hall, skidding into the room before launching himself onto the couch and Izuku.

“Oof! Kacchan! Why?!” Izuku cries, getting crushed under his boyfriend, who is still in his hero gear. He doesn’t answer, instead kissing Izuku angrily, biting and growling against his mouth. Despite the harsh treatment, Izuku practically melts, whimpering softly while Kacchan starts pulling at his clothes. Between one blink and the next, Izuku realizes that he is now completely naked, bare to Kacchan’s hungry and furious gaze.

“That fucker,” Kacchan growls, leaning down to bite on Izuku’s shoulder, pulling a gasp from his boyfriend. Continuing down his body, Kacch-Katsuki licks and bites at his chest, his stomach, his hips before stopping right above his hardening cock. Grabbing it, Katsuki pushes it out of the way, pulling Izuku’s legs over his shoulders to lick at his asshole. Despite the appealing vision of Katsuki between his legs, Izuku can’t stop himself from tossing his head back and moaning, locking his ankles around Katsuki’s head. His tongue prods and laps at Izuku’s asshole, lighting up all the nerves it touches, sending jolts of pleasure through his entire body.

“Ka-Katsuki!! More! Oh God!” Izuku moans, his hands reaching for blond hair. Almost immediately, Katsuki pulls away, grinning cruelly as he bats away his hands.

“No, hands over your head, you fucker,” Katsuki snarls, gripping Izuku’s thighs tight enough that tiny explosions burn his skin. Izuku, despite his confusion and arousal, glares at Katsuki, his own quirk lighting across his skin as he realizes that Katsuki is “up his ass” again and won’t be listening to reason. That means Izuku’s gonna need to _make_ him listen.

“No. Now let _go_ ,” Izuku snaps, flipping Katsuki onto the floor with his thighs, forcing Katsuki to let go. The blond slams onto the floor, gasping as the air is knocked out of him. Sliding off the couch, Izuku sits on Katsuki’s hips, leaning down to aggressively kiss his boyfriend, squeaking when Katsuki’s hands grab hold of his ass, pulling and pushing the muscles apart and together rhythmically.

“Little fucker thinks he can be top dog, huh? Well, fuck you,” Katsuki sneers, bucking his hips up to grind against Izuku’s ass. Despite Izuku’s slowly rising anger, he still moans against the grind, pushing down to meet each roll enthusiastically.

“How about you just do it, you dumbass,” Izuku sighs, watching as Katsuki’s eyes burn brightly. That’s his only warning before he’s shoved off, allowing Katsuki to stand up and yank Izuku off the floor to get dragged into the bedroom. Throwing Izuku onto the bed, Katsuki undresses, snarling and scowling.

“So you think you got balls, huh? You think I take orders from you, Deku?” Katsuki spits, using his old nickname like a weapon. Izuku pushes himself back on the bed, sitting against the pillows with a sneer despite how odd it feels.

“Oh shut up,” he huffs, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s theatrics. Katsuki growls, stalking onto the bed and forcing Izuku’s legs apart, lube in hand. Before Izuku could ponder how he grabbed it without him noticing, Katsuki pushes two fingers in with no warning. Vaguely, over his own keening, Izuku wonders what it says about him that the rough treatment turns him on so quickly.

“What’s that, slutty Deku? You think you can tell me what to do?” Katsuki teases, his anger slowly fading into their usual sexual jokes and teases. He makes sure to prod at Izuku’s prostate repeatedly, making it hard for him to reply. Izuku’s eyes roll back as Katsuki quickly adds a third finger, thrusting and pressing against that small bundle of nerves.

“Kaaaacchaaaan,” Izuku drags out, losing his ability to even seem angry due to pleasure. Katsuki growls, thrusting a few more times before pulling his fingers out entirely. Before he could whimper at the loss, Katsuki thrusts his cock in with little hesitation, pulling a scream from his boyfriend.

“Fucking fuck. Still so fucking tight,” Katsuki growls, thrusting in quickly and violently, licking and biting at Izuku’s chest and neck the whole time. Izuku moans and cries, curling his fingers into the pillows for some sort of purchase, arching into Katsuki eagerly. Yanking Izuku up into his lap, Katsuki uses the force of gravity to reach even further into him, grinning at the blissed out look on his boyfriend’s face.

“You gonna come, gonna lose you’re fucking mind? Do it, fucking do,” Katsuki orders, growling and snapping as he bounces Izuku on his dick. Izuku moans, wrapping his arms around Katsuki’s shoulders, crying out as the pressure builds in his lower abdomen. Looking down, green eyes meet red before dropping on to his shoulder with a keen. Katsuki reaches between them, pumping at Izuku’s dick in time with his thrusts, occasionally lightly squeezing to get a pained cry from his boyfriend.

“Come, do it, fucking nerd, do it. Zuku, come, nownownownow,” Katsuki pants, thrusting and jerking, watching Izuku’s face with undisguised awe, his anger burned through leaving him breathless when Izuku finally comes. Izuku moans, burying his face into Katsuki’s shoulder as he clenches down, mewling when Katsuki pulls and holds him onto the base of his cock as he releases inside. The two sit in silence, gasping and panting before Katsuki tilts to the side, pulling Izuku down with a yelp. They lay there, facing each other, Katsuki still inside Izuku with come still on their stomachs and inside Izuku.

“…Do you feel better?” Izuku asks, hesitant while carding his hand through Kacchan’s hair. Kacchan nods, pressing into the pets with a happy little hum.

“Icy-Hot’s fucker of a father tried to call me his second coming, only for that bastard to claim I’m not like his father at all. Then, after that, he started asking me pointed questions about our relationship and kept asking about you and…” Kacchan pauses, pulling Izuku into a possessive hold.

“Did you know Icy-Hot has a big ass crush on you, Zuku?” he asks, looking into Izuku’s eyes. Honestly, no, he did not, what the heck, Todoroki? Shaking his head, he watches as something vulnerable enters Kacchan’s eyes, and he says something that he’d only say while drowsy and sated.

“Would you rather be with him?” Izuku’s heart aches at the soft, scared tone in Kacchan’s voice, drastically different from the usual rough and bold tone.

“Oh, no. Kacchan, look at me, okay? I love you, please don’t doubt that. I’m happy with you,” Izuku assures him, holding his face in his hands, smiling when Kacchan nuzzles into his hands. He squeaks when Kacchan pulls him into a tight hug, flushing as it finally dislodges Kacchan’s dick from his entrance, letting the come leak free.

“Kacchan! I gotta go to the bathroom!”

“Nope, nap.”

“But--”

“Shh, nap now, you nerd.”   


	9. Bondage (McHanzo)

Jesse grins, relaxed on the bed despite his nudity and the various ropes tying him to it, watching as Hanzo hurries around the bed to check the tightness.

“Calm down, darlin’,” Jesse calls, mildly amused at the frown Hanzo sends him, “I’d tell you if they’re too tight.”

“You have a pain kink, Jesse. Forgive me for thinking otherwise,” Hanzo sighs, sliding his finger along the underside of rope around his ankle. Jesse chuckles and nods, craning his head up for a kiss when Hanzo returns to the head of the bed.

“Everythin’ how ya like it, darlin’?” Jesse asks. Hanzo hesitates before slowly nodding, looking over the cowboy bound to his bed. Jesse gives him a cocky smile, flexing his biceps in an attempt to seem flirty. Instead of a lovely flush, he gets a soft laugh from Hanzo, which he still counts as a win.

“You are ridiculous,” Hanzo sighs, slowly undressing to tease Jesse. From the twitch of his cock and darkening of his eyes, Hanzo’s teasing works amazingly well.

“An’ yet you love me,” Jesse croons, obviously enjoying the muscles Hanzo reveals while undressing. Hanzo’s mouth twitches upward, but he says nothing, instead, stroking Jesse’s leg softly. Knowing it’s his nonverbal agreement, Jesse shifts slightly to bring Hanzo’s attention to his erection.

“While I can’t wait til we get ta cuddlin’, how ‘bout we get to the fun stuff first?” Jesse asks. Once again, he gets no verbal response, but he watches as Hanzo climbs onto the bed, settling onto his hips to grind down. Both of them moan at the friction, Hanzo’s head falling back to reveal his neck to Jesse. The two continue to grind, finding a rhythm that works for both of them, pulling moans and whines from either of them at any time. Eventually, Hanzo rises onto his knees to hold Jesse’s dick in place before letting it enter him. Jesse moans, pulling against his bonds at the tight heat.

“Oh, Han. Feel so good, darlin’,” he praises, trying to rock up into Hanzo more. Hanzo gasps at the shift, his hands slapping on Jesse’s pectorals in surprise.

“No, stop. I’ll do it,” Hanzo pants, petting Jesse’s chest in a soothing, almost pleading manner. Reluctantly, Jesse stills his hips, humming happily when Hanzo leans down to give him a soft kiss. Sitting back up, Hanzo starts fucking himself on Jesse’s cock, biting his bottom lip in concentration.

“Oh God, you’re beautiful like this, Han. Does my cock feel good? You like it?” Jesse coos, watching avidly as Hanzo rides him, twitching and biting back moans. Jesse waits until he’s almost at the head of his cock, then thrusts his hips up as Hanzo began to move down. The wail Hanzo lets out is beautiful to his ears, overwhelmed with pleasure. Hanzo starts rambling in Japanese, going on and on while Jesse continues to help him ride. A few phrases make it to the translation center of Jesse’s mind, like “damn cowboy” and “too much”, but it’s mostly “I love you” and “Love”.

“Love you too, Han. I love you too,” Jesse answers, watching as Hanzo blinks blearily down at him. The smile that crosses Hanzo’s face is absolutely smitten, delirious with pleasure, while he reaches down to jerk off. When Jesse hits his prostate, Hanzo cries out, coming on both of them. Jesse moans, coming inside Hanzo with jolts and jerks of his hips. The two gasp for air as they come down from their releases, Jesse coughing in surprise when Hanzo abruptly falls onto his chest. They lay like that, content in each other’s presence, when Jesse feels the slow prickling warning of pins and needles in his wrists.

“Uh, Han? Can ya undo my hands? Startin’ to get pins an’ needles,” he requests. Hanzo raises his head, blinking slowly before realizing what he just said. Huffing with a small smile, he reaches up to untie his hands, teasing, “Well, it seems I was incorrect. You would have told me if it was to tight. I apologize for the lack of confidence, Love.” Jesse grins, waiting for his hands to be freed before yanking Hanzo into a hug, chuckling at the startled noise the other man made.

“Well, to make it up to me, ya’ gotta stay for cuddles,” Jesse insists, grinning at Hanzo’s dramatic huff while he snuggles into Jesse.

“I suppose I could,” Hanzo agrees, tangling his legs with Jesse’s. The two curl around and into each other, content to laze the day away together.


	10. Macro/Micro (44fem27/Sfem27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! Female Tsuna in this one.

Squalo knows he’s crying, he knows that he’ll get shit for it when he returns to the Varia compound (damn his pale complexion making easy to tell when he’s been crying), he knows he’ll have to deal with the Brat and the Puppy Guardians of Baby Boss when they show back up from their mission. Right now, though, he doesn’t give a fuck. Because, standing at 18cm is a very angry looking Baby Boss, completely naked with her loose brown curls falling around her face and body.

“This isn’t funny, Squalo,” she insists over his howls of laughter. She stamps her little foot on her desk, pouting and crossing her arms under her boobs. Normally, Squalo (and a good chunk of both Varia and Vongola’s upper echelon) would use that as an excuse to ogle the Decima, however, in her current predicament, it just makes him laugh harder. Eventually Squalo calms down, occasionally snickering and wiping away a few stray tears to grin at her.

“I don’t know, Principessa, I think it’s hilarious. What the hell happened?” he manages to ask. Baby Boss pouts harder, curling in on herself slightly.

“Lambo got his hands on one of Giannini’s newest inventions during his visit. Reborn ignored Lambo’s demands for a fight…” she trails off, avoiding eye contact with Squalo. The Varia Rain winces, remembering all the times Leviathan threw hissy fits because he wasn’t getting the attention he wanted. Given that she practically raised her Lighting Guardian, it makes sense that Tsuna would try to calm him down (with a high chance of succeeding) only to be pulled into whatever nonsense is happening.

“Voi. Do you have any ideas on how to reverse it?” Squalo asks, sitting in the chair facing her desk. Tsuna huffs, looking around her desk almost forlornly.

“Unfortunately, no. Reborn did tell me that Giannini said something about a release, but I have no idea what he could be referring to. I’ve tried relax, like releasing stress, and I’ve gone into Hyper Dying Will Mode too,” she sighs, sitting seiza on top of some spare stationary. Squalo huffs, thinking himself about what Giannini referenced. Abruptly, an (appealing, admittedly) idea pops in his head, bringing a flush to his face.

“Squalo? What is it?” Tsuna asks, innocently cocking her head to the side. Squalo swallows around the lump in his throat as her hair moves to reveal her hard nipples, her neck shown in almost submission, big brown eyes that would look so nice while she…

“VOI! I THINK HE MEANT SEX!” Squalo yells, drowning out his thoughts with his own voice. Tsuna flushes brightly, squeaking and flailing about, yelping as she slides out of seiza.

“I- bwah- WHAT?! NO!! I MEAN-” Baby Boss sputters and denies, scrambling up to shake her fists at Squalo. He would have found it funny if her breasts weren’t bouncing with each shake of her tiny fists, attracting his attention to the sexual appeal she naturally has. From a thin, scruffy fourteen-year-old girl into the gorgeous twenty-year-old, she’s developed in all the right ways. Her hips widened, and she gained a nice pair of tits, getting attention from all her Guardians as well as all the upper Varia and old men in Vongola. Soft lips and big eyes speak of innocence that she lost as soon as Reborn appeared in her life, and she uses them like weapons when dealing with allied families and enemies alike.

“It’s a thought, dammit. I’m not saying do it with me here, but that’s an option,” Squalo spits, trying to dislodge those very inappropriate thoughts from his mind.

“Um… It’s just that… I mean, I know but…” Tsuna stumbles over her words, sound too much like the brat he faced off against during the Ring Battles.

“Voi! Just fucking say it!” he snaps, glaring at her.

“I’ve never done anything like that before!” she shrieks, scrambling away from Squalo. His brain short circuits, blinking down at the woman incredulously.

“What.”

“I’ve never done anything to release s-sexually,” she admits again, looking down shyly. Squalo inhales sharply, crossing his legs to cover his erection.

“You’ve never had sex? Of any kind?” he asks, looking for clarification. She avoids his eyes when she tells him, “I don’t even know how to masturbate.” Squalo coughs, staring at her like an alien (or an angel, because he’s never met a woman who doesn’t know how to _masturbate_ , what the actual shit). Clearing his throat, Squalo looks around the room nervously, praying that there is no camera or recording device currently on, before steeling himself.

“I could help you,” he offers, internally screaming at the look of relief on the Principessa’s face, like he’s offering salvation instead of almost propositioning the Vongola Decima.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! Is there anything I should do? Um, should I lie down? Oh, maybe I should go to my room, but wait, I’d need help getting there…” she rambles nervously. At the mention of going to her room, Squalo abruptly stands from the chair, getting another squeak from Tsuna.

“C’mon, I’ll take you to your room,” he offers, holding out his right hand (glad that his left hand is currently a hand and pissed once again for cutting his hand off in the first place. He could have related to that fucker without actually cutting off his hand, goddammit) for Tsuna to walk on to. She climbs easily on to his hand, sitting carefully in a way that if he needs to make a fist, she’s safely out of the way. Squalo hurries out of her office and to her room, glad that both were in the same wing. Entering her room, he sets her down carefully on her pillow, rushing over to lock the door before trying to figure out what he has gotten himself into. Looking back at the bed, he realizes he can barely see Tsuna on the pillow.

“Voi, right, okay. I can do this. I’m Varia quality,” he assures himself, before straightening up and turning toward her. Sitting on the bed, Squalo motions for Tsuna to spread her legs. Shyly, she spreads them, blushing prettily as Squalo pets her legs with his fingers.

“Now, you need to tell me if it’s too much, okay Principessa?” Squalo clarifies. Baby Boss nods, gasping when his finger rubs against her labia. She tenses immediately, twitching and shivering as his left hand goes up to rub gently at her breasts. Squalo’s mouth is dry as he watches Tsuna tremble and keen against his fingers, jerking and jolting in surprise and pleasure. She’s so sensitive that Squalo wouldn’t be surprised if she comes quickly.

“Do you like it, Baby Boss? Do you feel good?” Squalo coos, grinning when Tsuna’s tiny hands grip his finger hard. Her legs tighten around his finger before she cries out, arching off the pillow. She practically goes limp, gasping for air as Squalo watches, mildly fascinated as she grows about 35 centimeters in total. Leaning over her, Squalo waits until she opens her eyes to give her a grin.

“You just shot up, Principessa. I think you’re about the size of my calf,” Squalo jokes. Tsuna blinks at him blearily, before sitting up.

“Eehh?! I actually grew?” she asks, stumbling up to look at herself. Frowning, she walks over to his forearm, using that as something of a marking stick. Squalo swallows nervously, watching as Tsuna presses her breasts against his forearm, squinting up at his shoulder to mentally gauge how much she grew.

“I think… I need to, um, release more,” she mumbles, stepping back to frown. While she thinks, Squalo tries to subtly take some pressure off his erection. Tsuna looks over at him when he reluctantly reaches down to adjust his pants, her mouth open to speak only to squeak at the sight of his tented pants.

“Oh! Um! D-do you need to g-go take care of yourself? Uh, I mean, um, I don’t know what I mean,” Tsuna rambles, blushing and turning her head away from him. Squalo coughs, staring at the floor with a grimace.

“Voi, do you know what you’re fucking doing, Baby Boss?” he demands, using his hair to prevent her from seeing his lightly flushed face. He gets no answer, making him frown. Glancing at the Decima, he chokes on some spit as she stands there, bright red even as her Hyper Dying Will burns brightly on her forehead.

“N-not really. Is it too much to ask for your continued assistance?” she asks, her hands shaking nervously while maintaining eye contact with him. Squalo swallows again, before nodding, watching as she sighs in relief before a determined look appears in her eye.

“I would like to pleasure you to the best of my abilities, too. It- it isn’t fair that I’m the only one feeling good,” Tsuna insists, crawling up his pant leg to settle on top of his straining cock. Squalo inhales sharply, leaning back a little to watch her rub against his cock. A pretty pale flush crosses her face, crawling down her body as she starts to gasp and sigh, trying to create as much friction as possible for him. He, hesitantly, pushes her more firmly on his bulge, rocking forward with each push of her hips. Tsuna moans, falling forward on his dick to rub at it with her tits too, pressing kisses against the leather separating her from him. Squalo growls, realizing he’s not getting enough friction from her grinding. Grabbing her with his left hand, he lifts her off his pants to unzip them. Bringing her up to his mouth, he licks at her labia, spreading them with the tip of his tongue to lap at her vagina, while jerking himself off. Tsuna twists and cries out in his hand, gasping and grabbing at some of his hair, tugging lightly with a moan. He grins between her legs, prodding and licking eagerly at her opening.

“Squalo! Gonna! Something is!” She cries out, just as he tastes her slick gush down his tongue. Placing her on the bed, he watches as she gains another 35-ish centimeters. Licking his lips, he leans over her, letting his cock lay on her mound as she collects herself.

“Principessa, can I? Fuck, I want to, can I? Shit,” he begs, grinding lightly against her. Tsuna blinks, coming back into herself. She looks down and squeaks again, her eyes wide at the sight of Squalo’s dick.

“I-It’s so big. Would it even fit?” she asks, biting her lip nervously. Squalo can’t help the smirk from crossing his face (he’s slightly above average compared to Boss’s extremely above average, which Xanxus made sure to tease him about every time they have to use communal showers), grinding into her again to get a pleasured cry.

“If we stretch you right, it will,” he promises, pausing with a frown to admit, “But it will hurt at first.” Tsuna contemplates this briefly before nodding, shyly reaching up to tug at his hair. Sleeping with multiple women does have its perks, Squalo would admit as he easily reads what she wants. Leaning down, he kisses her, carefully leading her in a proper kiss as he eases a single finger in her first. The whine she lets out is adorable, her little bucks and shakes sweet and innocent to Squalo. Careful in his stretching, he cautiously adds his second finger in, watching as the pain of unfamiliarity crosses her face.

“Shh, Principessa _._ Calmo amore, calmo, cucciolo.” he coos, petting her hair while scisorring his fingers, pressing kisses on her face while tears leave her eyes. Softly, he continues to stretch her, watching in fasination as her body opens to him. Adding in his third finger, he kisses her ernestly while brushing against her g-spot. Tsuna wails into his mouth, starting to clench around his fingers, a warning of her impending orgasm that Squalo takes seriously. Pulling his fingers out, he doesn’t stop the smile that crosses his face when she whimpers at the loss.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get what you want. Right-” he pauses, lining his cock up to thrust into her with a triumphant yell of, “NOW!” Her scream is painfilled and it hurts Squalo even as he is fully sheathed in tight warmth. Rain flames come easy, soothing and kind despite his foolish cruelty (she was a virgin, he should have gone slower, it was too much, too fast, she deserved so much better), adding to his kisses and soft worded apologies.

“Breath, Baby Boss, breath,” he tells her softly. She hiccups, blinking, before whispering, “Tsuna.”

“Huh?” he hums, cocking a brow. She looks up at him, blinking through the tears to give him a soft smile.

“You can call me Tsuna,” she tells him, soft and shy and, God, he feels like a fucking ass for just shoving himself in. Petting her sides, he waits until she shifts experimentally, rolling her hips pleasurably for both of them.

“I’m gonna start moving, Tsuna. Hold on,” he tells her, pulling out a little before pushing back in pulling a moan from both of them. Starting with a slow pace, he watches her reactions carefully, fascinated with the look of pleasure that appears on her face.

“So big. Feels good. Amazing, Squalo. Love it, love you,” she admits between his thrusts, her hand resting on the small bulge made by his cock in her shrunken body. He inhales sharply, picking up the speed with his thrusts to properly have sex with her. After a minute, he feels her orgasm and watches her grow again, pausing his thrusts to stave off his own orgasm. Despite being closer to her real size, her pussy clings to him just as tightly. Squalo moans, thrusting into her more and more, listening to her squeaks and whines of pleasure. Coaxing her to wrap her legs around him, he pulls her up on to his lap, watching as she gasps at how gravity helps him reach deeper.

“Oh God, I think you’re touching my womb,” she gasps, delirious. That pushes Squalo into a frenzy, fucking her with everything he has, his hands trailing her back, groping her ass, while he leans down to bite and suck at her tits, pulling more moans and cries from her. The slowly building pressure hits it’s peak when she clenches around him again, releasing inside her as he pulls her close. He feels her return to her original size, the faint trembling and labored breaths. Without a second thought, he lays down with Tsuna on his chest, flips the part of the comforter that is free over them, and settles in for a post-sex nap/cuddle.

* * *

 

Waking up to a gun cocking isn’t unusual. Nor is waking up with a woman’s body on top of his own. Waking up with both, however, is definitely a first, especially as the last thing he remembers is fucking Vongola Decima (Tsuna, a part of his brain that is hopelessly romantic whispers. She wants me to call her Tsuna) in the Vongola mansion…

Oh shit, that’s Reborn, isn’t it?

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t shoot you for fucking my student,” the hitman snarls when Squalo opens his eyes. Floundering for an answer, Squalo tenses when Tsuna cuddles closer to him with a happy little hum.

“Currently, your student is cuddling me,” he manages, watching as Reborn’s eyes narrow.

“As I see no condoms in the room, waking her up with a bullet in your dick would be a fitting punishment for unprotected sex,” Reborn growls, aiming his gun straight at Squalo’s groin. The door bursts open before Squalo could answer, the Brat Guardian and Xanxus standing in the door way.

“What the fuck, Trash Shark?!”

“Mah, mah, Squalo-san, why are you sitting beside Tsuna naked?”

“Oh, fuck,” Squalo mutters, as Tsuna curls closer to him in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calmo amore, calmo, cucciolo: It’s okay, my love. It’s okay


	11. Cross-dressing (X27)

If it wasn’t for Reborn and his “tutoring”, Tsuna wouldn’t be in this situation. He wouldn’t be cornered by Mochida-sempai for a reason other than being dame. He wouldn’t currently be internally screaming for help while smiling nervously.

“C’mon, we don’t have to go all the way, just a little fun,” Mochida-sempai tries to coax, obviously trying to look down Tsuna’s very feminine yukata. Tsuna just shakes his head, mindful of the hair decorations pinning his hair back in a very feminine manner. Mochida-sempai huffs and opens his mouth again to say something when a familiar voice snap, “Oi, can’t you see she doesn’t want to hang with you, trash?” Peeking over Mochida-sempai’s shoulder, Tsuna blinks owlishly at Xanxus, who is _supposed to be in Italy, what the hell?_

“Oh? And how do you know that, gaijin?” Mochida-sempai spits, purposefully informal. Tsuna immediately ducks, dodging Mochida-sempai as he flies over him from Xanxus’ punch. Slowly, Tsuna stands, conflicted on whether he should check up on Mochida-sempai or if he should run away from Xanxus as quickly as possible.

“Hey, you okay, Miss?” Xanxus asks, putting his hand on Tsuna’s shoulder, making the young man jump and spin. With wide eyes, Tsuna slowly nods, shuffling awkwardly back as he stares him down. Xanxus abruptly leans forward, his eyes narrow as he looks Tsuna over.

“You look familiar,” Xanxus mumbles, looking closely at Tsuna’s face. Squeaking, Tsuna shakes his head in denial, feeling his stomach drop when recognition flashes across Xanxus’ face.

“Huh, you practicing for undercover, Trash?” Xanxus asks, leaning back and offering his arm to Tsuna. Hesitantly, he takes the arm while nodding. Xanxus snorts, leading him back into the main area of the festival.

“You can’t lighten your voice enough yet, or you just don’t want the attention?” he asks, pulling Tsuna through the crowd easily. Blushing, he taps Xanxus’ arm twice, getting a hum of understanding from the older man. Xanxus leads him to a secluded area of the temple, away from the prying eyes and ears of the festival. Sighing in relief, Tsuna sits down on some steps, rubbing at his sore feet.

“Thanks for pulling me out of there, Xanxus, but what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Italy, or are you here on a mission?” Tsuna asks, looking up at Xanxus through his mascara covered lashes.

“Vacation, technically. In reality, it’s the Old Man’s attempt to have you “bring me to heel”. Like that’s gonna happen,” Xanxus growls, shoving his hands in his pockets. Tsuna winces, knowing how even years after the Ring Battles, Timoteo still believes Xanxus and the Varia are a bunch of wild dogs that need to be tamed. To Tsuna, they’re more a pack of wolves, willing to have a new Alpha if proven to be better than their current Alpha.

“I think he doesn’t understand where we stand with each other,” Tsuna sighs, carefully scratching his cheek, trying not to ruin the blush. Xanxus smirks, eyeing Tsuna like he did the last time they ended up in bed together.

“And where do we stand, huh Trash?” he teases, leaning down to leer at Tsuna. If he was still the scared 14-year-old he was when they first met, Tsuna would be hyperventilating. However, years of dealing with Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, the rest of the Varia, _Mukuro_ , has given him patience, experience, and a backbone made of sass.

“I stand at about 160 centimeters even, you stand using the stick up your ass,” Tsuna replies, not really batting an eye. It also speaks volumes that instead of snarling and threatening him, Xanxus laughs at his reply.

“You’re not fucking wrong, Trash. Although, I can think of a better way for you to be standing,” he offers with the smirk that left Tsuna with a limp for three days, the good kind of limp. Biting down on lip gloss covered lips, Tsuna flutters his lashes up at Xanxus.

“I don’t know, mister. My mom is expecting me home soon,” he says softly, playing the shy school girl Reborn told him to pretend to be. Xanxus stills, his brain short circuiting briefly, before he grabs Tsuna and drags him behind the temple.

* * *

 

“Ah, ah, ah, Xanxus, more,” Tsuna begs, his toes barely touching the floor as the cum from Xanxus’ last orgasm drips out of him with each stroke out of Xanxus’ cock. Xanxus snarls, biting on to Tsuna’s bared shoulder, fucking into him vigorously, pulling another orgasm from Tsuna, painting another layer of cum on the side of the temple from the gap in his yukata.

“You really like my cock in you, don’t you Trash? My little cock slut,” Xanxus growls, practically purring when Tsuna moans happily at the words.

“Yes, yes, yours, only yours,” Tsuna agrees, clawing at the wall in front of him as Xanxus thrusts in particularly viciously. They both moan as another orgasm racks Xanxus, leading to another load of cum entering Tsuna.

“God, where the hell is that fucking plug? Jesus, I brought it for when I fucked you into a bed, but this is so much better,” Xanxus grumbles, fumbling with the coat he tossed to the side, careful as to not pull out. Tsuna mewls, rubbing at the little pouch of cum in his belly fondly, nuzzling a little against Xanxus’ chest.

“If you want, we can hit a love hotel after this for some more fun. Pretty sure I got some money to pay you back,” Tsuna offers, lethargic and still horny. Xanxus pauses his search for the anal plug to smash his mouth against Tsuna’s, biting at his bottom lip to draw out a whimper.

“That sounds like a fucking plan. Oh, here it is, still protected,” Xanxus says, pulling out a case. Unzipping it reveals a Princess plug, a bright orange gem glittering innocently at Tsuna.

“Oh, you asshole,” Tsuna groans, covering his face as a blush covers it while Xanxus snickers, finally pulling out only to shove the plug in roughly, getting a high pitched moan from Tsuna.

“Only the best for my girl,” he teases, dodging Tsuna’s fist before scooping him up and standing. They have a long night ahead of them and Xanxus didn’t want Tsuna to be tired too early.


	12. Pet Play (Todobakudeku, Shifter AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who've read Childhood Innocence, this is in basically the same AU, but Todoroki is a (made Beta) Cat Companion and Katsuki is a(n Alpha) Wolf Companion with Izuku as their human.

Coming home to his Companions is Izuku’s favorite and least favorite time of the day. Favorite because he adores both Shouto, a rare male Calico Cat Companion, and Katsuki, a male Wolf Companion, and loves spending time with both of them after a hard day of heroing. Least favorite because on days they know he only did paperwork are the days they jump him with some new kink or new sexual position that, as their “Omega”, he is subjected to. Like today.

“Wait, you want to what?” Izuku sputters, staring wide eyed at Shouchan and Kacchan. Kacchan growls in irritation, his ears flattening on his head, while Shouchan just sighs, his own ears flicking impatiently.

“We want you to act like the pet during sex,” Shouchan repeats, pushing the bunny ear headband into Izuku’s hand. He sputters when Kacchan shoves a rabbit tailed butt plug into his hand too, the leer on the wolf’s face indicating just how excited he is of the idea.

“W-What about safe words and stuff,” Izuku flounders, not really sure what to think about what his Companions were offering. Shouchan raises an eyebrow at the weak opposition while Kacchan snorted, groping Izuku’s ass to make him yelp.

“We already have safe words, remember? Endeavor, All Might, and Deku. You just don’t know how to feel,” Kacchan huffs, his claws lightly tracing his thighs through the hero costume. Izuku squeaks, jolting against his Wolf Companion while Shouchan pouts.

“If you don’t want to do it, we understand,” Shouchan finally sighs, looking dejected. Izuku bites his lip while Kacchan huffs in his ear, a low whine making its way through the Wolf’s throat.

“If… you two agree to behave, and listen to the safe words, I’m willing to try it,” he hesitantly agrees. Both his Companions perk up, Kacchan going so far as to press a sloppy kiss to his cheek while Shouchan nuzzles the other side of his face. Laughing, Izuku pats both of them on the head, coaxing them off before heading into his bedroom to get changed for his Companions.

* * *

 

Shyly, Izuku peeks out of the room, glad that both Shouchan and Kacchan like to keep the apartment on the warmer side as he steps out, naked except for the ears and the plug. Shouchan looks up from Kacchan, who’s wearing his collar and leash for the days he’s in Wolf form.

“Ah, Zuku. Come meet a new friend,” Shouchan calls, taking on the role of owner (which makes sense, as while Katsuki is an Alpha, he’s also very aggressive, which won’t work for an owner of a “rabbit”, making Shouto a better owner) for his “pets”. Still shy, Izuku crawls forward on his hands and knees, hopping as best he can to seem like a rabbit. Kacchan growls low in his throat, making Izuku stop, as if in fear.

“Katsuki, stop being mean to Zuku,” Shouchan scolds, the tip of his own tail quivering in excitement. Katsuki stops growling, but glares up at Shouto in defiance, taking the role of the bad pet between them. Izuku crawls forward, putting his face cautiously in front of Katsuki’s, making soft sniffing noises, before scrambling back like a rabbit would. The look on Katsuki’s face screams arousal, his nostrils flaring and his eyes dilating as he stares down Izuku. Shouto unlatches the leash, stumbling back in surprise when Katsuki leaps at Izuku, leading him to squawk in shock as he falls back. Katsuki ruts against Izuku’s cock, growling and snarling as he bites at Izuku’s neck.

“No, bad boy,” Shouto scolds again, grabbing Katsuki by the collar to pull him off Izuku. Izuku hides behind the couch while Shouto drags Katsuki over to his dog bed (also used on days he refuses to shift out of his Wolf form), pushing the Wolf’s head down.

“If you don’t behave, you won’t get to play with Zuku after me,” Shouto tells him, getting a whine from Katsuki as he is pressed down. Once Shouto is sure that Katsuki is going to stay in his bed, he turns back to Izuku. Crouching down, his tail relaxed behind him with only small twitches at the tip of his tail showing his happiness, Shouto coos at Izuku.

“Here, Zuku. Wanna play with me? Wanna play?” he coaxes, his hand out in a “come here” motion. Hesitating, Izuku slowly crawls out from behind the couch, hopping a little and chewing on his bottom lip, partially to act nervous and partially to prevent the moans from leaving his mouth due to the plug. Shouto smiles, waiting for Izuku to get close before he reaches down and starts rubbing at Izuku’s cock.

“I’m sorry that our new friend is so mean, Zuku. Don’t worry, I’ll play with you,” Shouto promises, gently jerking Izuku off with a soft smile. Izuku gasps softly, tensing up and clinging to Shouto’s arms, feeling Katsuki’s eyes on him the entire time. Shouto hums, his tail wrapping around Izuku’s cock while his spare hand reaches down to toy with the plug in Izuku’s ass.

“What a good boy you are, Zuku. What a good boy,” he praises, pushing and pulling at the plug, grinning at Katsuki when Izuku lets out a loud moan. He continues to play with Izuku’s ass, watching with amusement as Katsuki fights to stay, to be a “good boy”. Eventually, Shouto decides that he’s played with Izuku enough, finally pulling the plug out entirely and undoing his pants enough that he can pull out his cock.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Zuku, that you get a treat. You want that, right? You want your treat?” Shouto coos, holding his erection up for Izuku. Aroused, Izuku eagerly lowers himself on Shouto’s cock, moaning at the feeling of fullness that comes whenever either of his Companions fuck him. Shouto moans, starting to fuck Izuku, making sure Katsuki can watch as his cock disappears into Izuku, making their Handler lose his composure with each thrust.

“Do you see how good Zuku is, Katsuki? If you stay over there, you can play with him after me,” Shouto tells him, before turning to Izuku and asking, “That’s okay, right? You want to play with Katsuki, right?” Izuku moans and nods, cooing and moaning as each thrust hits his prostate. Katsuki growls from his bed, his tail twitching and his ears pointed straight at them, focusing only on them.

“I’m about to come, Zuku. You ready?” Shouto warns, grinning at the utterly wrecked moan he gets in reply. Pulling Izuku down to the hilt of his cock, Shouto releases as deep in Izuku as he can, thankful once again that his father stupidly removed his scent glands before he was a year old, preventing him from developing barbs. Izuku moans and releases himself, cum painting his stomach beautifully. Glancing over Izuku’s shoulder, Shouto grins and motions for Katsuki to crawl over to them. The Wolf leans forward, lapping at the cum on Izuku’s stomach, letting out happy little growls at the taste while Izuku twitches, overly sensitive.

“Tell me when you’re ready to play again, okay Zuku? Just say it,” Shouto tells him, watching his Handler tremble. Katsuki growls, taking initiative and licking Izuku’s softened cock, getting a startled cry from Izuku and a frown from Shouto. Grinning mischievously up at Shouto, Katsuki takes Izuku’s whole cock in mouth, pulling a cry from their “Omega”. Getting him hard once again, Katsuki sits back, making sure his own erection is proudly on display.

“All Might, Alpha. You’re overwhelming him,” Shouto huffs, breaking character to frown at Katsuki, his tail wagging slightly in irritation. Katsuki snickers, grinning while his own tail wags happily.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, BeTA!” Katsuki ends with a yelp as Izuku, using the distraction between his boyfriends, spears himself on Katsuki’s cock. Shouto’s eyebrows shoot up while Katsuki snarls, immediately setting a brutal pace to fuck Izuku, going hard enough to dislodge the bunny ears from his head. Shouto sighs, picking up both the headband and plug to put back in the toy box for a later day. Glancing at his boyfriends, he catches Katsuki’s eye and mouths ‘behave’, getting a growl and middle finger in return. Sighing, Shouto hurries to drop off the toys so he can return to his boyfriends as fast as possible, mentally filing “pet play” as something to further explore on Izuku’s days off.


	13. Creampie (YamaHibi)

Pushing into Hibiki’s tight heat is amazing, euphoric, and nearly impossible to leave. Yamato moans, rocking in and out of his boyfriend, fucking him into the mattress. Hibiki moans in reply, his hand blindly reaching for Yamato’s. Months ago, Yamato would have hesitated, wouldn’t have known what to do with such devotion and blind care. Now, he laces their fingers, clinging just as tightly to Hibiki as Hibiki clings to him.

“So good, you feel so good,” Yamato sighs, thrusting rapidly into Hibiki, losing the rhythm he had earlier. Hibiki gasps and groans in reply, clutching desperately at Yamato’s hand while rocking back onto his cock. They moan and gasp, feeling each other intimately as their orgasms build quickly. Hibiki throws his head back with a loud moan, clenching around Yamato while coming. Gritting his teeth Yamato comes inside Hibiki, pressing his forehead against the back of his boyfriend’s neck. The two stay like that for a while, Hibiki on his hands and knees while Yamato lays against his back, gently petting Hibiki’s sides and stomach.

“Are you okay? I wasn’t too harsh on you, was I?” Yamato asks, his hands resting on Hibiki’s hips while nuzzling into his throat.

“No, it felt good,” Hibiki tells him, nuzzling back. Yamato smirks, pulling back and out, dragging a moan of disappointment from Hibiki. Leaning back, Yamato looks over his boyfriend. Or he would have, if not for the arousing drip of his cum leaking out of Hibiki’s ass, slowly sliding down his testes and thighs like his hands had earlier.

“Yamato? What is it?” Hibiki asks, peeking over his shoulder to look at his boyfriend with bleary blue eyes. Yamato swallows, feeling his cock reharden at the absolutely debauched look of his boyfriend, the red cheeks and ass with scratches and bites covering his skin, the pale color of the cum sliding down adding a shine to him.

“Dammit,” Yamato huffs, getting back up onto his knees to reenter his boyfriend, getting a startled moan as he starts up a rhythm again, feeling his own cum squish around his cock as he starts to fuck Hibiki again.

“Oh God! Yamato! More!” Hibiki begs, already aroused again, pushing back eagerly with each thrust. Yamato smirks, leaning down to add more bite marks to Hibiki’s collection already decorating his neck and shoulder. The happy moans and hums from Hibiki get responding growls and coos from Yamato, the sound of skin hitting skin a beat to their love making. Feeling the orgasm start to rebuild, they kiss as best they can in the position they’re in, Hibiki lifting a hand to hold Yamato’s face while licking into his mouth.

“Beautiful, so amazing. Mine, mine, mineminemine,” Yamato finds himself chanting, thrusting in with each declaration, keeping tempo. Hibiki keens, trembling as the cum still inside him sloshes about, letting out squelching noises. They cling to each other’s hand as Yamato feels his release coming quicker than usual, a side effect of not waiting for his sensitivity to disperse after an orgasm.

“Come, Hibiki. Do it. Let go,” he orders, his free hand finding Hibiki’s cock and jerking it off. Hibiki gasps and arches, releasing again around Yamato’s cock. Snarling and thrusting through Hibiki’s clenching, Yamato releases again, watching as Hibiki finally falls over, softened cock slipping free.

“Holy shit,” Hibiki gasps, blinking drowsily up at Yamato, who watches more cum drip out of his ass, absolutely enchanted. Huffing, Hibiki pulls Yamato down for cuddles, grinning at the surprised sputtering from his boyfriend.

“I have work-”

“It can wait five minutes.”

“But, I need to-”

“Makoto has everything under control. Just relax a little,” Hibiki finalizes, kissing Yamato before cuddling against him. Yamato huffs, but eventually throws his arm over Hibiki, pulling him against his chest.


	14. Tentacles (Soriku, Alien AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based in the universe of Trials in Tainted Space (TITS), which is a free-to-play porn game. If you're interested in transformation, BDSM, or just some really kinky shit, I can't recommend TITS more.

Sora blinks, staring up at the unfamiliar roof over his head. Squinting, he tries to recall how he ended up somewhere with rich red curtains set up on, he cocks his head to make sure, sliding panels to reveal a ceiling mirror. Last he remembered, he agreed to go out with Kairi and Lea to celebrate Lea finally mating with Sora’s twin brother, Roxas. They went to Tavros Space Station and hit up Anon’s for some drinks. He may have had too many and he saw an alien with silver hair, bringing back memories of Riku, his childhood friend and first crush. Everything after that is a bit of a blur.

“So, you’re awake,” a man states, startling Sora from his confused thoughts. The man looks human, although he’s too pale with silver hair. A frown on his face and blue-green eyes look at Sora, curious and judging the human.

“…Riku?” Sora asks, uncertain but hopeful, crawling on the bed. The man tenses, the curiosity changing into hostility.

“How do you know that name?” he hisses at Sora, causing him to fall back on the bed with a yelp. Pushing himself up, Sora sputters, “I’m Sora, of Destiny Island on Planet Julleen. You look like someone I knew when I was a kid.” The man stares at him, causing Sora to wilt under his gaze.

“Look, sorry for upsetting you and thank you for looking after me while I was drunk. Oh, and thanks for not taking advantage of me,” Sora mumbles, moving to crawl off the bed. A hand grabs his wrist, pulling him further up the bed. Yelping again, Sora blink at the ceiling again, before the man’s pale, handsome face obscures his vision.

“…Sora… It is you…” the man mumbles, a warm smile crossing his face after he stared hard at Sora. Blinking up, the man’s words from earlier match up with the words he just spoke, implying that this man is…

“Riku, it’s really you!” Sora cries, throwing his arms around his friend’s neck, getting a soft laugh from the half-Vildari man. Strong arms return the hug eagerly as Riku buries his face into Sora’s neck, murmuring, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. God, I missed you,” Sora replies, pulling back a little to see what changed about his friend. His human genetics allowed him the “speedy” growth to his prime, blue-green eyes looking at Sora as well, his silver hair just as short as it had been when they were kids, all his baby fat gone to leave behind a strong jaw.

“You look thirteen,” Riku states after they looked each other over. Sora sputters, looking up offended, pulling a laugh from Riku.

“I’ll have you know, I’m twenty-two, thank you!” Sora huffs, shoving at Riku with a grin, watching as his friend continues to laugh. His laughter calmed down eventually, leaving them in a companionable silence.

“I had a crush on you,” Sora blurts, blinking in shock at how the confession just burst out. Riku blinks in return, rolling onto his stomach.

“What do you mean?” he asks, staring at Sora with those blue-green eyes. Swallowing nervously, Sora shifts and averts his eyes.

“When we were kids, I had a big ass crush on you without realizing it. When you played with me, I was ecstatic, and I always wished that we wouldn’t have to go home. Then, when you had to leave, despite being able to see you off, I cried for days afterward. I missed you so much, and when I realized I had a crush on you, I kind of… sort of… swore off dating until I got to at least talk to you again,” Sora rambles, blushing brightly under Riku’s scrutiny. Avoiding eye contact, Sora waited for the laughter to start up again, for the incredulous ‘are you stupid? I can do so much better’, the sigh and order to leave. Instead, a hand finds his ankle and yanks him down the bed, pulling a shocked yelp from him. Riku is staring him in the eye, the blue-green shifting to gold (something he’s always done when angry, a familiar shift from their childhood when questions of his father came up).

“What do you mean by ‘was’?” Riku growls, glaring down at him. Sora blinks up, a little scared by the shift, but not enough to confess that ‘was’ is actually a lie and currently having a crush on him is far more accurate.

“Um…” Sora panics, wide eyes just staring up at the angry half-Vildarian. Riku apparently wants to make his own feelings clear because he bends down and angrily kisses Sora, getting a squeak of surprise from him.

“I’ve been working hard to get back to you, Sora. Years of doing as my father demanded of me, of listening to him to get some ‘vacation’ time to try and return to Destiny Island. And now you tell me you no longer feel the same?” Riku snarls when he pulls back. Sora just stares up at Riku, watching as his fury melts off his face, replaced with sad resignation.

“Do you not like me anymore?” he whispers. Sora, without hesitating, pulls Riku into a hug, huffing a little.

“You dork, I still like you like that. That’s why I haven’t had a date ever,” Sora tells him, his face burning in embarrassment. Riku tenses before relaxing into Sora’s arms, curling against him eagerly.

“Can we try? Being monogamous? I would like to mate with you,” Riku explains, pulling away to look Sora in the eye, showing his sincerity. Sora bites his lip, thinking it over before slowly nodding, a smile crossing his face.

“I’d like that,” he confesses, gasping when Riku dives down to bite and kiss at his neck. Hands find their way under his clothes, removing them eagerly until Sora lays completely naked before Riku. The half-Vildarian purrs in the back of his throat, running his pale hands over Sora’s tanned skin.

“Just as beautiful as I expected,” Riku praises, leaning down for a softer, sweeter kiss. Sora moans softly into his mouth, his breath hitching when one of Riku’s hands reach up to tweak his nipple. Riku purrs, grinding against Sora eagerly for some friction. Sora yelps in surprise at the feeling of something moving in between their dicks, pushing against him to look down. Nothing seemed off between their hips, making Sora blink in confusion while Riku looks at him in concern.

“Sora? What’s wrong?” he asks, looking just as confused.

“There was something squirming against me,” Sora explains, frowning as he looks up at Riku. A bright blush spreads across his face, pressing his lips together.

“Ah, I’m sorry. That’s the only part I’ve never been able to completely shift, no matter how much I practice. Father’s tutors for me believed it may have something to do with my blood, being half-Vildarian makes certain things a little more difficult,” Riku explains, undoing his pants to let his erection wriggle free. Sora stares at the thick tendril swaying and dripping pre-cum on the sheets.

“Holy fuck, that’s hot,” Sora moans, blushing from his admission, but unable to look away from the wiggling tentacle-dick. Riku smirks, pressing his hips down to let his tenta-cock (what the hell is the right- OH HOLY FUCK!!) wrap around Sora’s own dick to stroke against him. They moan at the contact, Riku leaning down to kiss Sora again as they continue to grind. Sora tugs at his shirt, whimpering until Riku pulls back enough to pull off his own shirt.

“Oh, fuck me, you’re gorgeous,” Sora sighs, tracing his fingers over Riku’s abs and pectorals. Smirking, Riku unwinds his cock from Sora’s to grab some lube from the side table, purring, “That’s the plan, Sora.” Smearing the lube on his fingers, Riku warms it before pressing one finger against Sora’s ass.

“AH! Riku, wait! Feels weird!” Sora yelps, reaching down to grab at Riku’s hand. Without stopping, Riku catches his hands with one of his own and pushes them above Sora’s head. Sora gasps, squirming as Riku ads a second finger to scissor him open.

“It’ll be alright, Sora. Just give it a second,” Riku promises, pressing a kiss to Sora’s temple as he keeps stretching him, adding a third finger and curling them into his prostate. Sora arches off the bed, crying out in surprise at the feeling.

“Wh-what was that?! Oh GOD!!” Sora yells when Riku presses it again. Grinning, Riku pulls his fingers out, drawing out a gasp and whine from Sora, before crawling over the human, letting the tip of his cock press against Sora’s ass.

“That was your prostate and this,” Riku grunts, pushing the entire tendril in, grinning at the cry Sora lets out, “is me fucking you.” Sora gasps and twitches, his hands clenching and releasing in Riku’s grasp, jolting with the tendril moves around inside him, pressing against the walls of his anus.

“Holy shit, oh God. What the actual fuck, it feels so goooooood,” Sora trails off with a moan, while Riku’s cock pulls out slightly before thrusting in, dragging against his insides, catching his prostate and messaging. Riku leans down again, kissing Sora deeply as he picks up the pace, fucking into Sora eagerly. The room fills with moans and the sound of skin hitting skin, Riku’s eyes flashing through a kaleidoscope of colors (dark blue, red, orange, bright green, lavender, silver, bright blue, brown, yellow) while Sora’s eyes roll up into his head with each hard thrust. Riku lets go of Sora’s hands, grabbing his hips instead, grinning when Sora immediately laces his hands around the back of his neck, moaning and tugging him down for another kiss. Eventually, orgasm creeps up on them, tearing through them like a flood, Sora gasping and clenching down on the wriggling tendril in him while cum splatters him stomach. Riku growls, pulling Sora down on to his base, feeling his cock shift slightly to keep Sora “trapped” on it, inflating just enough to stay in Sora, but not enough to be a knot. Collapsing on top of Sora, Riku sighs, nuzzling into his dark brown hair.

“Feel so good, so glad you’re mine,” Riku mumbles, pressing kisses against Sora’s forehead. Sora pets Riku’s hair, humming in agreement. They rest for a few moments before Riku pulls back and wiggles his tentacle a little in Sora, getting a gasp of surprise.

“Really? Again?” Sora moans, trying to sound upset, only to sound more aroused. Smirking, Riku thrusts into him again instead of answering.

“We gotta make up for about eighteen or so years,” Riku casually throws out, pulling Sora’s legs up to and over his shoulders. Sora cries out as Riku starts up a brutal pace, working on fucking his chosen mate properly.

* * *

 

Morning comes with Sora still dripping cum from his ass and a satiated Riku. Moaning in mild pain, Sora weakly glares at his boyfriend.

“Did we have to do it eighteen times?” he whines, pouting as Riku chuckles. Nuzzling Sora’s neck, Riku presses soft kisses against the bruises and bitemarks left behind.

“I just wanted to make up for lost time. I should have been more considerate, as it was your first time getting penetrated, but I couldn’t help myself. You’re here with me, you want to be with me. I just couldn’t get enough of you,” Riku apologizes, rubbing softly on Sora’s hip. Sora sighs, turning his head to get an eager kiss from Riku.

“Don’t worry, I’m-”

“PRINCE RIKU!! I HAVE COME TO INFORM YOU THAT-” a man yells as the doors to the room open, startling Sora and getting a snarl from Riku.

“Dammit, Vexen. Leave me,” Riku growls, moving to block Sora from the man’s sight. The blond man blinks, looking baffled for a moment before gasping and rushing away, yelling, “THE YOUNG PRINCE HAS FOUND A MATE!! INFORM KING XEHANORT AT ONCE!!” Riku groans, rubbing at his eyes while Sora blinks owlishly at his boyfriend.

“…Prince…Riku?” Sora mumbles, searching his memory for anything that could have told him that Riku was royalty instead of just a rich boy. Riku flinches, turning to Sora with an apologetic smile.

“I can explain…”

“Please, my head hurts.”


	15. Over-stimulation (MakoFumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, partially due to how I see Fumi as a sex-impartial asexual (sex isn't necessary and she doesn't get aroused easily) and Makoto is a functioning bisexual.

Fumi watches Makoto twitch as the dildo of the home-made fuck machine slows, humming while her girlfriend whimpers.

“You okay there, Mako? Are you ready for step two, or do you want to have a break?” Fumi asks, holding up the strap on for Makoto to see.

“J-just give me a moment to breath,” she requests, gasping as she tries to come down from her orgasmic high quickly. Fumi hums, securing the strap on to her hips before lubing it up, making sure it’s slick enough before nodding.

“Okay, moment’s over. Spread those legs,” Fumi orders, pulling the fuck machine away from the bed before crawling on herself. Makoto blushes, sputtering, “W-wait, Fumi! I haven’t-”

“The idea behind this is seeing how you react to overstimulation, not waiting for you to return to baseline,” Fumi huffs, settling between Makoto’s thighs with the strap on. Makoto blushes, but nods, looking away while Fumi shifts her legs around.

“Ready?” Fumi asks, waiting for Makoto to nod before pressing in, watching with mild fascination as her girlfriend’s eyes roll back in her head and she moans. Pulling out then thrusting in, Fumi grins, mentally recording all the reactions Makoto is making, already coming up with more “experiments” to preform with her. Humming happily, Fumi continues to fuck her girlfriend, listening for the change in pitch that signifies Makoto’s upcoming orgasm. After another few minutes, the pitch appears in Makoto’s moans, encouraging Fumi to thrust faster into her girlfriend. The cry of shock as orgasm hits Makoto is very different than her usual yell, getting a little noise of surprise from Fumi.

“Interesting, you sound different due to over stimulation,” Fumi notes, pulling out the strap on. Makoto simply lays on the bed, breathing hard and twitching all over her body. Sliding off the bed, Fumi leans down to press a kiss to Makoto’s forehead before turning to her “Makoto during sex” records, writing down what she just found out in her own short hand (because while she wants to remember what her girlfriend’s reactions during sex, she doesn’t want anyone else finding out).

“How about the next time we try overstimulation, we do multiple rounds of oral?” Fumi asks, setting the book down to slide beside Makoto, cuddling the more athletic woman happily.

“As long as we do it during our time off, I’m fine with that,” Makoto agrees, hugging Fumi as she starts to doze off to sleep.


	16. Body Worship (5927)

There isn’t a single part of Juudaime’s- Tsuna’s- that Hayato doesn’t like. His hair is soft, great to card his fingers through when they kiss. Juu-Tsuna’s face is soft and kind, with big eyes and plush lips that look fantastic when stretched into a smile. His body is delicate looking, hiding great strength that has helped so many people already. Hands not unlike a pianist’s, soft when they brush through his own hair during their cuddles.

“Why did you ask me that, Tsuna? I can’t decide,” Hayato whines, pouting while looking up at his boyfriend. If it was just a random question, Tsuna would have just laughed at his whining. However, the uncertainty and shyness on Tsuna’s face makes it clear that the question isn’t to tease Hayato.

“It’s just, you’re so handsome, Hayato. You deserve someone who isn’t so plain,” Tsuna explains, avoiding eye contact with him. It’s like someone punched him in the gut, how Tsuna’s disheartened face hurts his heart so badly.

“No, Tsuna! You’re gorgeous and so beautiful that I can’t believe you even exist as a mortal,” Hayato insists, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. Tsuna yelps, red creeping on all the skin Hayato can see, before struggling to pull away.

“Hayato! Y-you can’t mean that! I-I-I mean, there’s no way! Uh, ah!” Tsuna fumbles for words, flailing around in his arms. Hayato frowns, thinking before he gets an idea.

“I’ll prove it to you, Tsuna! Come on!” he says, pulling his boyfriend toward his new apartment (he managed to save up to move out of the trashy apartment he’d lived in during middle school, to Tsuna and Baseball-freak’s relief), ignoring all the questions Tsuna is currently asking.

* * *

 

Blinking awake, Tsuna stares up at the ceiling of Hayato’s apartment, feeling pleasantly sore. Sitting up, he hisses in embarrassment as Hayato’s cum leaks out of him. Looking down at his chest and arms, he blushes. Bite marks and hickeys decorate his skin, reminding him of how Hayato kissed everywhere he could. His nipples are bright red from the affectionate abuse Hayato put them through, pinching and suckling.

“Dang it, Hayato,” he mumbles, peeking under the covers to see his lower body. Hickeys and bite marks also decorate him there, though one is deeper than the others, scabbing over after some sleep. Hayato did that after Tsuna made another disparaging comment about himself, showing his displeasure at the comment.

 _“You’re too beautiful for the fools of this town. I can’t wait to go to Italy with you, show you all the place that are closer to your beauty than this little town. And once you take over the Vongola, make it the vigilante group it once was and should always be, everyone else will see just how gorgeous you are and wish to be by your side.”_ The look in Hayato’s eyes while he said that, even with his blood on his lips, aroused Tsuna even now, burning and confident. His cock twitches in interest at the memory, startling Tsuna enough to hiss in irritation.

“Not now, go down,” he huffs, face burning as the image of Hayato sucking him off flashes through his head. His boyfriend went out of his way to make him orgasm multiple times, the entire time he was praising Tsuna.

 _“So perfect for me. My sky, so pure, so beautiful. Fuck, you’re amazing.”_ He’d praised while having sex with Tsuna, running his hands all over his body. Tsuna blushes at the memory, burying his face into his knees.

“Good morning! I made breakfast,” Hayato calls, excitedly hopping while holding a food tray level. Tsuna looks up, watching as Hayato traces his figure with his eyes, his Storm flames practically molesting his sky flames happily. Letting out a strangled noise, Tsuna pulls the blanket over his head.

“AH, TSUNA!! ARE YOU OKAY?!?!”

“Please just let me suffocate…”

“TSSUUUUUUNAAAAAA!!!”


	17. Masturbation (IoHina)

“Come on, Io. It’s not that embarrassing,” Hinako coaxes, grinning at her girlfriend. Io shifts shyly on the bed, covering her body as best she can.

“A-Are you sure, Hinako? It feels embarrassing,” Io stutters, avoiding eye contact with Hinako. The older girl crawls over to Io, gently nudging her legs apart before settling back.

“It’s just us, Io. No one else has to know what we do,” Hinako assures her, beaming at her. Slowly, Io allows her hands to trail down her body, tracing her labia softly. Glancing nervously up at Hinako, Io bites her bottom lip as she rubs softly at her clit. Hinako shifts herself, grinning as she plays with her own breasts, bringing a blush to Io’s face.

“H-Hina, y-you don’t need to-” Io cuts herself off with a moan when she slips a finger into herself. Hinako coos, spreading her own legs and letting one of her hands rub at her sex.

“I thought you’d like t-to see something to help you g-get off,” Hinako gasps, licking her lips while watching Io start to speed up. Watching as Io starts to lose herself to pleasure, Hinako moans loudly, grinning when Io moans softly in reply.

“Hi-Hina, can we- can we kiss?” Io asks, her eyes hazy and unfocused. Without really thinking, Hinako stops her own masturbation to crawl over to Io, kissing eagerly and deeply, feeling Io shudder while her orgasm shoots through her. Pulling back, Hinako peppers kisses all over Io’s face, humming softly against her skin while petting her hair.

“You feel good, Io?” Hinako asks, looking at her girlfriend critically. Hazy and still a little out of it, Io nods, holding her arms out before pulling Hinako in for cuddles. The red haired woman laughs, happily petting Io, ignoring her own arousal to focus on helping her girlfriend calm down. Eventually, Io shyly asks, “Do you want me to help you g-get, um, o-off?” Laughing, Hinako shakes her head against Io’s head.

“Nah, I’m fine. Go ahead and take a nap if you want to.”


	18. Xenophilia (Kirideku, Fantasy AU)

When he started his journey, Izuku expected some things. Fights against bandits, helping people in need, meeting new people, that was expected. What he didn’t expect was to help in the War against All for One, helping a _prince_ in need, or re-meeting Kacchan. Something he didn’t expect or even think possible is where he is now, naked from the waist down, clawing at the ground and moaning like a whore, while Kacchan’s dragon companion fucks his ass.

 _“You feel so good, Izuku. What a good boy,”_ Eijirou purrs, his claws on either side of Izuku’s body. Izuku keens as Eijirou’s cock pushes further into him, stretching out his lower abdomen. The layered scales on his tapered cock feels amazing against his internal walls, rubbing and pressing against as many nerves as possible, pulling another orgasm out of Izuku.

 _“Did you come again, Izuku?”_ Eijirou asks, nuzzling against his neck with his snout. Izuku can only moan in answer, trembling under the large red dragon as he feels another scaled section slide in. His mind is blissfully blank while the large dragon just uses him as a cock sleeve, growling happily as he holds Izuku by the waist to control how he goes up and down on his large cock.

“E-Eijirou, more,” Izuku moans, feeling drool drip down his chin. Eijirou rumbles softly in his chest, pulling Izuku down before roaring and releasing, inflating Izuku’s abdomen with his cum. Eyes rolling back, Izuku comes himself, passing out as the cum leaks out of him, around Eijirou’s cock.

* * *

 

Blinking awake, Izuku looks around the area, confused when he doesn’t see a red dragon. Sitting up, Izuku winces as cum gushes out of him, coating the grass beneath his ass with the thick liquid.

“Eijirou? Where are you?” Izuku calls, pushing himself up.

“Oh! You’re awake, Izuku!” a voice calls, startling him enough to turn. A vaguely familiar red-haired man waves, sharp teeth glinting in the morning sun. Jogging up to the still half naked Izuku, the man looks him over appreciatively.

“I knew you were cute while I was in Dragon form, but Great Draco, I want to fuck you again,” he admits, stepping forward to grope Izuku’s ass. Izuku squeaks in surprise, flushing as he tries to pull away from this semi-familiar man.

“Let go, please,” he requests, looking at the man from under his lashes. The man blinks down at him, before pulling away with a nervous laugh.

“Oh, right. You’ve never seen me in my human form,” the man grins, a little nervous. Izuku blinks when the man gives him an overly dramatic bow.

“Eijirou Kirishima, at your service,” he introduces, beaming at Izuku. Even though Izuku knows how easy it would be to lie about being a shifter, especially a Dragon-shifter, he feels absolutely certain that this is Eijirou. Which leads to…

“Why didn’t you shift before we had sex?” Izuku squeaks. Eijirou blinks at him before grinning again, laughing a little nervously.

“Well, while I can be a human, when in Dragon form, I can get horny enough to forget to shift,” he admits, sheepishly glancing at Izuku. Sighing through his nose, Izuku nods in understanding, only to yelp when Eijirou practically jumps on him, sending the two of them to the ground.

“Also, I wasn’t joking about wanting to fuck you again,” he states easily, pushing his pants down enough for Izuku to see that his cock is still draconic, tapered with ridges of scale moving toward the base and a good bit above average size and girth. Swallowing nervously, Izuku looks into Eijirou’s eyes before shyly saying, “So, why aren’t you in me already?” The low growl is arousing, but it has nothing on feeling that tapered dick shoved back into him, sloshing around whatever amount of cum still sits within him from the night before. Idly, Izuku wonders if Kacchan is looking for Eijirou while his other companions look for him.

* * *

 

Katsuki stares blankly ahead while Glasses and Round Face yell for fucking Deku, Half-n-Half busying himself with his fancy fucking horse. There are many things Katsuki knew he would see, things he would hope to see, and even things he was fairly sure he wouldn’t see. His Dragon-shifting companion fucking Deku into the Earth with all the intensity of a breeding wasn’t fucking one of any of them. There aren’t any fucking spell to get the image of Deku, swollen with Shitty Hair’s seed, still taking Shitty Hair’s cock like a bitch, out of his head.

“Fuuuuuuuuu-”


	19. Cock Warming (R27)

There’s something soothing about the after math of sex. Reborn found this out years ago, when he slept with an older, more experienced woman. She taught him how to please a woman, how to do everything to make her crawl back to him for more. She gave him tips on how to slightly shift what he learned from her to apply to men. After each session, they would lay in bed, basking in the afterglow of sex, feeling their bodies return to normal. Even now, his cock still in Tsuna while spooning his ex-student, now boss, Reborn feels content. He’s so comfortable, laying in the Decimo’s king bed at Vongola manor, he thinks he might fall asleep. Tsuna, however, doesn’t seem to agree.

“Reborn, let go. I need to check up on Kyouya and Mukuro’s mission,” Tsuna whines, tugging at the arms around his waist. Reborn growls, pulling Tsuna more firmly against him, pushing his softened cock further into Tsuna’s ass.

“No, stay here for now,” Reborn orders, ignoring the startled little gasp Tsuna lets out. There is a moment of silence, which Reborn is thankful of, when Tsuna starts to try wriggling out of Reborn’s hold again. Growling, Reborn rolls on top of Tsuna, pressing down on the smaller man with his whole body.

“God dammit, Dame-Tsuna. They are destroying the Pericoloso Familgia, which I still think is the stupidest name for any Mafia Familgia,” Reborn huffs, resting his chin on top of Tsuna’s head. The Decimo whines sadly, wiggling against his hitman, unintentionally arousing him once more.

“I need to make sure that they’re only attacking the Pericolosoes and not each other,” Tsuna insists, huffing when he realizes that he can’t push Reborn off him in the position they are currently in. Reborn sighs, before using his cock, still comfortably situated in Tsuna’s ass despite being half hard, to start proving why Tsuna should stay in bed.

“They can handle it, Tsuna. They’re grown ass men, not children anymore,” Reborn explains as he starts thrusting, grinning at the yelp that shifts into a drawn-out moan from Tsuna. Reaching around to fondle Tsuna’s chest, he continued, “Besides, there are better things for you to do with your time. Especially since this is your day off.”

“B-But Reborn,” Tsuna gasps when one of his nipples are pinched, moaning as Reborn’s dick rubs against his prostate. Pulling back and sitting up, Reborn maneuvers Tsuna onto his hands and knees before rutting into the Decimo.

“No ‘buts’, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn tuts, fucking into Tsuna hard and fast, smirking while the younger man claws at the bed, moaning like an absolute whore. Tsuna’s mouth hangs open, letting drool drip down his chin while Reborn reaches down to jerk off his cock while still thrusting into him.

“Th-They’re g-g-gonna expect mEEEE,” Tsuna cries at a particularly hard thrust, arching into Reborn eagerly. Smirking, Reborn leans down to say directly into Tsuna’s ear, “They can wait to see you after I’ve fucked you stupid.” Tsuna trembles, his eyes glazing over, brown shifting to burnt orange as he starts relying on his will to stay on all fours. Reborn chuckles, deciding that the shift in his eyes is the perfect signal to stop holding back, slamming into Tsuna rapidly, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Tsuna gasps as his orgasm rips through him, milking Reborn cock again. They stay up until their orgasms run their course, dropping onto their sides in exhaustion. Reborn keeps his cock in Tsuna still, content and comfortable.

“If you try to leave this bed again, I’ll tie you to this bed,” Reborn promises, clinging to Tsuna. The Decimo sighs, going limp in Reborn’s arms as they laze in bed for a few hours.


	20. Dirty Talk (MakoFumi)

Makoto stares blankly at the table, her hands cradling her head as she tries to figure out how to get an upper hand within her relationship with Fumi. The scientist knows every way to arouse and fluster her, yet she can’t even get a blush from Fumi. Groaning, she buries her head into her arms, getting the attention of the person she didn’t want at this time.

“Agent Sako, is something the matter?” Chief Hotsuin asks, raising a single eye brow. Makoto shoots up in her seat, back straight.

“No, Chief Hotsuin,” Makoto answers, grabbing the papers beside her to hand to him the report he asked for this morning, informing him, “We have the information you were looking for, sir. There have been some demon sightings reported near the Shibuya circle, so we’ve dispatched a team to go take care of them.”

“Very good, Agent Sako. However, you seem… troubled,” Chief Hotsuin continues, obviously uncertain about speaking to her about this topic. Makoto blinks, glancing around to make sure no other subordinates were nearby to over hear their conversation.

“I don’t mean to pry, but, whenever Kuze flirts with you in public, how do you make him stop?” she asks, avoiding eye contact with her boss. Chief Hotsuin raises an eyebrow at her question.

“May I assume this is about your relationship with Agent Kanno?” he clarifies, watching as Makoto scrambles for something to say before nodding shyly. Huffing, Chief Hotsuin closes his eyes before motioning for her to follow him. They walk to his personal office, closing the door behind them as Chief Hotsuin leans against his desk, putting the report neatly in the middle of the wood.

“Now, what do you mean when asking about ‘how I make him stop’ when he is flirting with me in public?” Chief Hotsuin asks, crossing his arms. Makoto swallows nervously before reluctantly admitting, “When we’re in the field together, Fumi will go out of her way to make flirty comments in front of both civilians and subordinates. While Kuze only seems to do that while you two are out on dates, I thought you’d know how to make him stop if he goes too far.” Chief Hotsuin looks at her before a smirk crosses his face.

“I see… Allow me to explain what you can do to make her stop,” Chief Hotsuin tells her, giving her a rather malicious smirk. Makoto swallows nervously but nods anyway, a little bit scared but too invested to flee his office.

* * *

 

“Hey Mako, you look good in those clothes,” Fumi flirts, bumping hips with her. Makoto looks at her before smiling politely.

“Well, I can say the same for you, but I honestly think they’d look better on my floor,” she tells Fumi, completely sincere with a sweet smile to top it off. Fumi blinks in surprise, looking around to see if anyone else heard what she said, while Makoto walks off, praying her face doesn’t turn red until she’s out of eyesight.

* * *

 

“Maaaakoooo, it’s time to gooo,” Fumi sings as she rounds to where Makoto is typing up her report.

“Give me about five more minutes, I’m almost done with this report,” Makoto promises, giving Fumi a smile before turning back to her computer. Fumi sighs and drapes herself on Makoto, whining, “Maaaaaaakoooooooo.”

“If you don’t behave, I’ll have to spank you later,” Makoto warns, completely serious while still typing away at her computer. She hears Fumi choke lightly on air, peeking out of the corner of her eye to see a light blush on Fumi’s cheeks. Makoto turns back to her report to make good her promise of five minutes.

* * *

 

“Are you okay? I’m not hurting you, right?” Makoto asks, fidgeting with Fumi’s hips as she pushes the strap on into Fumi. Sighing, Fumi looks at Makoto with a frown.

“Just because I don’t see the need for sex doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good when I do indulge,” Fumi huffs, rolling her eyes. Makoto frowns at Fumi’s frustration, thrusting lightly before getting an idea.

“So, I can fuck you until you can’t walk?” Makoto asks, unable to keep the blush off her face. However, it does get the reaction she’s hoping for, as Fumi gasps and flushes herself. Grinning, Makoto starts up a rhythm, asking, “Do you think I can make you moan like a whore, Fumi? That could be a good experiment.”

“Oh God…”

“No, it’s just me.”

* * *

 

One morning, Yamato enters his office to a bouquet, an envelope and a gift bag. Raising an eyebrow, he opens the envelope first.

_Dear Chief Hotsuin,_

_Thank you for the help you gave me a few days ago. I have since spoken to Fumi and she agreed to curb her flirtatious remarks to dates and home only. As a proper thank you, I purchased the bouquet while Fumi made something for you and Kuze (which I don’t know what it is, nor do I want to know). Once again, thank you._

_Sincerely, Sako Makoto_

Smirking, Yamato pulls out his phone as he peeks into the gift bag. His smirk grows into a grin at the rather large vibrator in the bag. As soon as Hibiki picks up the phone, Yamato says, “I have something for you at work. Shall I see you tonight?”


	21. Bukkake (All27)

It’s been a fantasy of Tsuna’s to be used for someone’s pleasure. He thinks it might have something to do with how he’s never had friends as a child and he’s now sort-of desperate to please the people who have become his friends. It goes from his friends to his partners (because it’s apparently not uncommon for Skys to have a poly-relationship with their guardians and others in their familgia if they’re within an age group and sexually active) where all of them would rather fuck him than be fucked by him. Even during the times he entertains himself with porn, Tsuna usually goes to the videos where either the man is used as a cum pump for a group of women, or a cum dump for a group of men, usually covered in sexual fluids by the end of the video. Right now, however, Tsuna’s confused and nervous as he kneels, naked, bound and blindfolded in the middle of his room while listening as multiple people shuffle about outside his door.

“Are you ready, Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn asks, petting his hair. Swallowing nervously, Tsuna nods, listening as the door opens.

“Holy shit, you weren’t fucking kidding,” Xanxus says, his steps blending with the others (one, two, three… there might be seven people entering his room. Oh God, he’s nervous, but he’s getting hard so quickly) as they move around the room.

“VOI! What the hell’s going on?” Squalo yells as someone tilts Tsuna’s head up, thumbing at his mouth. Without any prompting, Tsuna opens his mouth, suckling and licking at the thumb that slides in to his mouth. The moan he draws out sounds like Mukuro, which doesn’t really surprise him as his Mist Guardian likes to have Tsuna suck him off.

“It’s Dame-Tsuna’s 25th birthday, so we’re going to have fun with him before his party,” Reborn informs them, someone unzipping their pants not too far from Tsuna as Mukuro pulls his thumb out of his mouth.

“What do you mean by that?” Hayato asks, his voice coming from where his door is, the soft click of a lock telling Tsuna that Hayato learned from their rendezvous in his office, when Lambo burst in on them while Hayato was fucking him over his desk.

“It means that we get to cover and fill the Omnivore,” Kyouya explains, causing Tsuna to jump at the close proximity of his Cloud Guardian. Feeling a hand in his hair again, Tsuna whines when someone pulls his head back with his hair. He hears Takeshi laugh, saying, “I’m surprised you’re here, Dino-san. I thought you only saw Tsuna as a little brother.”

“Well, I only saw him as a little brother when he was younger. Right now, he looks too cute. I kind of want to fuck him until he can’t stand,” Dino admits, getting a moan from Tsuna at that admission.

“I EXTREMELY agree! He’s EXTREMELY sexy like this!” Ryohei agrees, startling Tsuna a little at his volume. He hears Reborn huff, before a gunshot goes off, bringing a hush to the room.

“If you idiots don’t stop talking, I’ll kick you all out and keep Dame-Tsuna for myself until the party,” he threatens, his gun calloused hand lightly trailing on his face, neck and upper section of his chest.  He can feel how displeased that makes all of them, their flames circling his possessively at Reborn’s threat. Moaning, Tsuna arches his back, his kneeling legs parting enough for everyone to see his hardening cock.

“Looks like someone a wants our attention,” Reborn comments, pushing two of his fingers into Tsuna’s mouth. Whining happily, Tsuna licks and sucks at the pair, listening as more pants are unzipped and soft sounds of skin rubbing against skin start to fill the room.

“What a pretty little whore,” Xanxus growls from in front of Tsuna patting Tsuna’s cheek with his cock. Tsuna moves away from Reborn’s fingers, ignoring the drool that drips out of his mouth, to kiss Xanxus’ cock.

“Oh, fuck. VOI! Shitty boss, move so we can see him,” Squalo snaps, while one of the others rubs their cocks against Tsuna’s back, pre-cum being rubbed into his skin. Xanxus snarls, pulling away to start arguing somewhat quietly (at least for him) with Squalo.

“Hey, little brother, can you do me a favor?” Dino asks, moving in front of Tsuna and tapping his cock against his mouth.

“Dino-nii,” Tsuna moans, licking and kissing Dino’s cock happily. Suddenly, Dino disappears, making Tsuna whine until another pair of fingers re-enter his mouth.

“What did I say, Pipsqueak Dino?” Reborn growls, his fingers back in Tsuna’s mouth. Dino sputters and protests, “But Xanxus-”

“I know he can control himself when it comes to getting oral from Tsuna. The idiot likes covering Tsuna’s face with cum during their one-on-one sessions. You like seeing it in Tsuna’s mouth,” Reborn huffs. A good amount of movement and sound stop, probably from people staring at Reborn incredulously.

“How the fuck do you know that?” Xanxus snaps. Tsuna can’t see, but he’s sure Reborn is giving them a very unimpressed look.

“How many of you idiots lock the doors before jumping Tsuna?” Reborn asks. Tsuna lets out a distressed noise around Reborn fingers, stuck between embarrassment and arousal at the idea of Reborn catching sight of him getting fucked by one of the others. By all the sputtering he hears around him, it seems the others are just embarrassed.

“Can we just focus on covering Tsuna in our cum?” Takeshi asks, rubbing his cockhead against one of Tsuna’s nipples. Tsuna jolts, moaning around Reborn’s fingers, listening to Takeshi soft laughter.

“Oi, Baseball freak. Don’t stand like that, we can’t see Juudaime,” Hayato snaps, the soft sound of skin rubbing against skin refilling the room. Takeshi laughs again, shifting enough to rub his cock all over Tsuna’s pectoral. Reborn hums, rubbing his cock in the cleft of Tsuna’s ass, his fingers pulling out of Tsuna’s mouth to play idly with his hard cock. Tsuna moans and whines, unable to hold back his noises as Reborn starts to jerk him off. A particularly hard thrust from Reborn causes Tsuna to fall forward, leaving his ass in the air.

“That’s an EXTREMELY nice position for you, Tsuna!” Ryohei calls, walking forward while Takeshi helps Tsuna sit up again. Settling back onto his calves, Tsuna rubs back against Reborn as another person rubs their dick against his cheek while Takeshi goes back to rubbing at Tsuna’s chest with his cock. Nuzzling against the dick, Tsuna presses open mouthed kisses against it, hearing the sharp intake of breath that signifies Mukuro once again.

“What a good boy you are, Tsunayoshi,” he praises, petting Tsuna’s hair. He hears someone walking toward him, causing Tsuna to look over at the person.

“Open your mouth, Omnivore,” Kyouya orders. Tsuna obliges, opening his mouth as wide as possible. Warm liquid hits his face, dripping into his mouth, Kyouya moaning as he comes on his face.

“Well, he does look pretty covered in cum,” Mukuro comments as someone else releases on the upper part of Tsuna’s back, getting a displeased click from Reborn.

“At least warn someone before you cum almost on top of them, Pipsqueak Dino,” Reborn scolds, followed by a solid thud and a loud yelp from Dino. Swallowing the cum from Kyouya, Tsuna shudders as Takeshi comes on his chest and some one comes in his hair.

“Gokudera…” Reborn growls, while Hayato pants out, “I’m sorry, Reborn, but I couldn’t hold back.” There’s another thud followed by Takeshi laughing, “Wow, he got you good, Hayato!”

“Shut up,” Hayato groans while Mukuro cums on Tsuna’s face, covering the parts Kyouya missed. Reborn growls low in his throat, finally cumming on Tsuna’s ass before pulling back. A foot pushes Tsuna backward before he feels come splatter on his chest and stomach from three different directions.

“I can’t believe we fucking did that with you, fucking buzzcut,” Xanxus comments. Ryohei just laughs while Tsuna hears a shutter noise from a camera. Wondering who took the picture and for what reason, Tsuna gasps and shudders as he finally cums when someone gives his neglected erection a rough jerk. Gasping, Tsuna barely realizes that he’s being lifted and maneuvered to the rig Mukuro had set up for one of their kinkier encounters, his bound hands clipped into the rig, and a harness run under his chest to hold Tsuna in a bent over position. Feeling the blunt head of a cock against his entrance, Tsuna gasps in surprise. Taking advantage of his open mouth someone else shoves their cock into his mouth. Moaning happily, Tsuna decides this is one of the better ways to spend his birthday, thoroughly fucked by his familgia and Guardians.


	22. Threesome (or more) (KiriBakuDekuTodoShin)

Having four boyfriends is a struggle. You have to reach compromises most of the time, and even then, someone is still butthurt for a while after. There are four extra people living with you, meaning needing more space and more money to pay bills. Then there is five different perspectives and lifestyles that need to be lined up in something like order. However, Izuku has realized that there is one thing his boyfriends all agree with.

“GUYS!! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!” Izuku yells, poking his head outside of his room.

“HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KN- FUCK YOU AND YOUR BLUE SHELL, SHITTY HAIR!!!!” Kacchan yells back from the living room, Ei-kun’s laughter drifting from the room.

“Isn’t it in your closet?” Shouchan calls from the study, where he’s probably working on his reports. Izuku huffs, running a hand through his wet hair.

“No, all of my clothes are missing,” Izuku tells Shouchan, stepping out of his room with the towel still wrapped around his waist. The only clothes in the hamper that belong to him is his hero costume, which is covered in dirt and dust from when he helped evacuate civilians after an earthquake earlier. Huffing, Izuku walks over to Shinchan’s room, knocking lightly on the door.

“Hey, Shinchan. Do you know where all my clothes are?” Izuku asks. There’s a rustle on the other side before the door opens, letting Izuku peer into Shinchan’s immaculate room.

“No. Did you say all?” Shinchan asks, raising an eyebrow. Izuku sighs and nods, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Shinchan’s shoulder. Shinchan pats at his wet hair, chuckling a little.

“So, someone grabbed all your clothes, leaving you in just your towel…” Shinchan hums, surprising Izuku with his tone. Looking up with his brow furrowed, Izuku blinks at Shinchan’s smirk.

“Shinch-AN!!” Izuku yelps when Shinsou scoops him up, carrying him to the living room where Eijirou and Katsuki are playing Mario Kart.

“Look at what I have, guys. Naked Izuku, fresh and clean,” Shinsou calls upon arriving to the living room, his hand firmly on Izuku’s ass. Katsuki pauses the game while Eijirou whistle appreciatively.

“I knew throwing all Izuku’s clothes in the wash was a good idea, I didn’t know how, though,” Eijirou admits, his hands running up Izuku’s legs playfully, laughing at the yelp and jolt his action causes. Izuku turns his head quickly, splashing Shinsou in the face with his still wet hair, staring wide eyed at Eijirou.

“Ei-kun, why didn’t you tell me?!” Izuku whines, sliding off Shinsou’s shoulder to stand in the living room in just a towel. Eijirou gives him a sheepish smile, pulling Izuku into a hug while Katsuki hands Shinsou a napkin to wipe the water off his face.

“I was focused on beating Katsuki at Mario Kart, so I wasn’t really paying attention to your yells,” he apologizes, nuzzling against Izuku’s neck. Izuku sighs, reluctantly cuddling against Eijirou, yelping when a hand slaps and fondles his ass. Turning his head to the left, he sees Shinsou with both his hands up and shaking his head in amusement. Izuku then turns to the right, letting out an, admittedly, feminine squeak when Katsuki leans down for a kiss, his hand squeezing Izuku’s ass happily. Shinsou hums quite happily on his other side, kissing and nipping at the other side of his neck while Eijirou pulls back enough to lightly scratch his teeth on Izuku’s pectoral. Due to the moans, squeaks, and hums, none of them notice Shouto arriving in the living room until he says, “Why wasn’t I invited?” The four turn to see Shouto pouting in the door way. Izuku whines, raising his hands in a grabbing motion while Katsuki snorts.

“I thought you would just appear, like a fucking stalker,” Katsuki snaps, sliding his hand under Izuku’s towel to press a finger against his asshole.

“You mean like you did when I was giving Ei-ei a blow job?” Shinsou snarks, pinching Izuku’s nipple to get a yelp from him. Eijirou whines as he slides down Izuku’s body, wrapping his arms around Izuku’s waist to bury his head in his stomach, while Katsuki snarls wordlessly at Shinsou. Shouto cocks his head to the side, watching as Izuku’s eyes shift between focused and unfocused as their arguing boyfriends still pleasure him.

“I don’t know how, but you guys need to get Zuku either on the couch, on the floor, or on a bed soon. He’s about to collapse,” Shouto points out, just as Izuku’s legs give out on him. Eijirou yelps, moving his arms down to support Izuku with his arms under his butt. Both Katsuki and Shinsou blink in surprise, before Shinsou sighs and Katsuki laughs, a surprisingly light sound for the gruffest of the group.

“Come on, Zuku. Let’s get you on Droopy’s bed, since his is the biggest,” Katsuki huffs, scooping Izuku up into a princess carry once Eijirou was sure he had Izuku’s weight supported. Shouto leads the way while Shinsou huffs and Eijirou asks again, “Why do you have the biggest bed? You barely sleep and when it is in a bed, it’s usually in one of ours with us in it. Not complaining, you know I like cuddles, but still…”

“You still don’t get it,” Shinsou sighs, tapping open the other four bedrooms with his foot. Izuku’s “shrine” to All Might, Shouto’s hurricane of papers and books, Katsuki’s landmine of clothes and equipment from his last patrol, and Eijirou’s workout set up. Shinsou turns and raises an eyebrow at Eijirou, only to get a tilt of the head and confused look. Sighing, he trudges into his (admittedly impersonal) room after their boyfriends, where they’ve already started driving Izuku insane with Shouto giving him a blowjob and Katsuki pinning his hands down while pinching his nipples. Eijirou whines at the lack of answer, but follows eagerly, always up for the power trip only they get. After all, no one would believe a group with the second, third, fifteenth, and unknown heroes could make symbol of peace, Deku, sob for mercy. Yet, that’s exactly what they do.


	23. Size Difference (Klapollo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: It's super short.

There are a number of things Klavier has noticed about his courtroom rival/boyfriend. How he constantly has a frown on his cute face, how his first reaction seems to be loud denial, the preference to red clothes, honestly Klavier could go on for hours about Apollo. Something he never thought about, though, is their height difference.

“Klav, down,” Apollo whines, even as he keeps his legs wrapped around Klavier’s waist, clenching down around his dick. Klavier moans, thrusting into Apollo eagerly while pinning his boyfriend to the wall. They’d gotten like this after solving a big case, one where the killer was found and put away. Despite leaving the courthouse only a few hours ago, he can’t really remember who won. However, with Apollo’s face flushed and his abused, red lips, Klavier is inclined to not care.

“How about further _up_ ,” Klavier offers with a particularly hard thrust, bouncing Apollo on his cock easily. Apollo almost hits his head against the wall, moaning loudly and clinging desperately to Klavier. It’s nice, Klavier decides, watching as Apollo’s orgasm over takes him, that they have a height difference. That just means he can hold Apollo closer than anyone else.


	24. Leather (TsuOcha)

Ochako knows she’s choking on air, she knows that she needs to breath properly to survive, she knows that this isn’t really worth dying for. But seeing her girlfriend, her cute froggy, the light of her life, wearing leather pants, a Kermit shirt and a leather jacket is currently blowing her mind and will probably kill her.

“Does it look okay, Ocha?” Tsuyu asks, twisting a little to look in the mirror. Ochako whines, lowering herself to the ground while thanking any and all Gods for giving her this blessing (Thor, Osiris, whoever gave Izuku his plush ass, etc).

“You’re doing amazing, sweetie,” Ochako assures her, fanning her face to get rid of her bright blush. Tsuyu hums in thought as she contemplates purchasing the outfit, letting her girlfriend hyperventilate over how attractive Tsuyu looks in leather.

* * *

 

“Should I get these, Ocha?” Tsuyu asks, fiddling with the knee-high leather boots, the dark green sheen complimenting her hair and pale skin tone. Ochako manages to give her a wobbly smile and two thumbs up as she internally screams about how good her girlfriend looks. Tsuyu beams, turning and hopping away to find the shoe box. Once she’s out of sight, Ochako exhales and lets her legs drop out from under her.

“Oooooh my Gooood,” she moans, covering her red face as she imagines Tsuyu stepping on her with those boots on. Idly, she wonders if this is how Kaminari feels every time he uses his quirk, unable to think beyond one thing.

* * *

 

After helping out at an earthquake sight, Ochako just wants to shower, eat, and cuddle Tsuyu. Pulling off her boots, she calls out, “Tsuyu, I’m back!”

“In the bedroom, right now!” Tsuyu calls back. Ochako hums in acknowledgement, taking off her helmet, belt, and gloves to set in the “extra gear box” that Tenya bought them when they got their apartment. Walking through the apartment, Ochako stretches out the kinks she got while helping with the relief effort.

“Hey, Tsuyu, what… do you… want…” Ochako trails off upon entering the bedroom. Tsuyu ribbits cutely, cocking her head to the side sweetly. However, what she’s wearing is the exact opposite. A leather corset and dark green panties with a garter holding up matching colored stockings, underneath those knee-high boots.

“Do you like how it looks?” Tsuyu asks, little croaks escaping her giving away her nerves. Ochako doesn’t really know what happens, at one moment she’s standing in the door way, the next, she’s between Tsuyu’s legs, licking and nipping at her vagina, listening to her moans and ribbits.

“So sexy, so pretty, beautiful,” Ochako praises, fingering her girlfriend while leaning up for a kiss. Tsuyu eagerly returns the kiss, twitching and trembling under Ochako’s administrations. Ochako doesn’t even remember what she was going to ask Tsuyu, all she knows is that she’s going to eat Tsuyu out for the rest of the night.


	25. Boot Worship (Klapollo)

Apollo fidgets with the clothes he’s wearing, frowning as he fights with himself about if this is a good idea or not. He knows Klavier was joking about dressing him up like one of his band’s groupies and pretend that Apollo came into his dressing room for some “after show fun”. However, it’s rare for him to get the upper hand when it comes to their sexual encounters, with Klavier having almost no shame in his body and always eager to get Apollo undressed. So, here he is, sitting in the living room, wearing a tight Gavinners tee-shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of mid-calf boots. Fidgeting with his loose hair, Apollo fights his nerves until he hears the door to their apartment open.

“Mein schatz, I’m home!” Klavier calls from the entrance, the door closing behind him.

“In the living room,” Apollo tells him, trying to appear nonchalant and relaxed on the couch despite his nerves. Klavier walks in to the room, stopping abruptly to stare at Apollo.

“…What did I do to be blessed like this?” Klavier asks, pulling off his jacket and letting it drop to the ground. Apollo hums, tilting his head and looking up through his eyelashes, biting his bottom lip enough for Klavier to look at it and see the light sheen of lip gloss.

“I don’t know, Klavi,” Apollo coos, watching as Klavier shudders at the fan-nickname falling from his lips. Dropping to his knees, Klavier crawls over to the couch, pressing his lips to the tip of Apollo’s boot. Apollo’s breath hitches as Klavier licks and kisses his boot, looking up at him under blond lashes, making blue eyes appear to glow. Moving his boot under Klavier’s chin, Apollo carefully tilts his boyfriend’s head to look at him.

“Have you been a good boy, Klavi? Do you deserve a reward?” Apollo continues to coo, watching Klavier’s pupils dilate from arousal.

“Yes, oh please yes. Schatz, please,” Klavier pleads, his hands, trembling, grasp at Apollo’s ankle through his boot, massaging it eagerly. Apollo makes a play at being coy, at being unaffected of how aroused he’s made the ‘sex God on Earth’ before finally giving in. Throwing his head back, he arches off the couch with a moan, which Klavier uses to clamber onto the couch to bite and nip at Apollo’s throat.

“You should wear boots more, Apollo. They make you look,” Klavier pauses, kissing Apollo hard before pulling back and finishing, “amazing.”

“Maybe I should,” Apollo agrees distantly, lunging up to kiss Klavier again as his hands tug at someone’s shirt. Someone moans as the Gavinner’s shirt meets the floor, followed closely by Klavier’s shirt. The rest blurs into heat and sound, becoming frenetic when Klavier thrusts into Apollo after tugging their pants down to their thighs. Distantly, Apollo realizes that his plan worked, before falling back into reality as Klavier manages to pull off his skinny jeans while keeping the boots on.


	26. Toys (Tododeku)

Izuku blushes brightly as he looks at the toys spread out on his bed, regretting the bet he made with Shouto. Whoever won the Mario Kart tournament at Kirishima’s apartment party would get whatever they wanted on the next day off, with a second person chosen should they lose. Izuku was sure Kacchan would win and he was fairly confident in his own Mario Kart skills that he was trying to figure out where he could drag Shouto for a date before the tournament even began. This is what he deserves for that cockiness, Izuku sighs, reading the note again. Shouto won the whole thing, even if it was the second time he’s played the game, barely beating Kacchan on Rainbow Road.

“Okay, I can do this,” Izuku assures himself, taking the rope first to tie it around his body, carefully making diamond shapes over his chest and stomach. He pauses in his rope tying to carefully push the vibrator into his ass, twitching and clenching around the plastic as it presses against his prostate. Taking a moment to regain his breath he goes back to tying, around his cock and balls and up his back, pushing firmly against the base of the vibrator. Trembling, Izuku manages to finish by tying the collar before putting his hands against the bed to breath.

“Just a little more, that’s all,” Izuku gasps, glad he tied the collar loose enough to have no threat to his breathing. Leaning forward, ignoring the vibrator as best he can, he takes the vibrating cock ring and carefully slides it onto his dick before grabbing the two bullet vibrators and tape to cautiously tape them onto his nipples. Trembling, he pulls on his boxers and pants, pausing to shudder at the weight and feel of all the toys on and in him, before pulling on a loose shirt. Carefully, Izuku steps out of the bedroom, his face bright red, while Shouto looks up from his phone, three remotes near him.

“So, you put them on and in?” he asks when Izuku shuffles completely into the living room. Blushing, Izuku nods, not trusting his voice right now. Shouto hums and nods, going back to his phone, to Izuku’s relief and suspicion. Izuku goes into the kitchen, planning to rinse the dishes to put into the dishwasher. Turning on the warm water, he drifts into his thoughts as he preforms the mindless task of rinsing off dishes. About half way through, the vibrators on his nipples go off, causing him to jolt and gasp, his skin feeling sensitive from the rubbing of the rope. Just as abruptly as they started, the vibrations stop, leaving him panting and staring at slightly soapy water.

“Shouchan?” Izuku calls, hearing a hum in reply before the vibrator in his ass goes off, wriggling into his prostate.

“Yes, Zuku?” Shouto replies, sounding somewhat bored as the vibrator presses against Izuku’s prostate over and over again. Izuku moans, clinging to the sink desperately as the cock ring starts vibrating too. He barely hears Shouto entering the kitchen before a pair of hands rest on his waist.

“Are you okay, Zuku? You’re not hurt, right?” Shouto asks, pretending to not know what’s causing Izuku to tremble and moan. Giving his boyfriend a glare, Izuku opens his mouth to tell him exactly what is happening when the vibrators on his nipples go off again, bringing him to a startled orgasm.

“Oh, Zuku, you should have told me you needed the restroom,” Shouto teases as his cum stains his pants. Izuku glares, glad Shouto turned all the vibrators off.

“You know that’s nOT-!” Izuku is cut off by Shouto shifting some of the rope, tightening it around his cock and balls just enough to borderline pain.

“I know, but you look really cute when you get flustered,” Shouto hums, hooking his chin over Izuku’s shoulder, letting go of the rope to fiddle with the vibrators on his nipples. Izuku whines, wriggling at the pull of the tape on his areola, losing his mind at how sensitive he feels from his orgasm.

“And I want you to come over and over again,” Shouto admits, his sadistic mask falling away as he caresses Izuku’s stomach, two remotes in his hand. Izuku watches as he flicks them on, yelping as the vibrator is his ass and the cock ring both activate. Out of the corner of his eye, Izuku sees Shouto watching him avidly, his face pinkening while his eyes glaze over and mouth open to let him pant.

“Shouchan,” Izuku moans, reaching up to kiss Shouto while grinding back. Despite how eager he is to return the kiss, Shouto moves back, away from Izuku.

“You still have five hours, Zuku,” Shouto reminds him, looking slightly apologetic when he pulls back. Izuku groans, dropping his head as the toys turn off again, staring at the soapy water while Shouto returns to the living room. He swears, he’s going to finish this “punishment” then ride Shouto to hell and back.


	27. Against the Wall (1827, mention of 8059)

The only warning Tsuna gets is the door slamming open, before he’s swept up by his Cloud Guardian and pinned against the wall. Kyouya bites and sucks against his neck, picking Tsuna up easily while growling low in his throat.

“Welcome back, Kyouya. I take it something didn’t go the way you wanted,” Tsuna sighs, letting his Cloud mark his neck and shoulder up. Kyouya snarls, digging his fingers into Tsuna’s hips as he grinds against Tsuna’s clothed erection.

“They were saying that I’m not a good enough Cloud for you. They taunted that they’ll kill me and become your Cloud. I killed those Herbivores to shut them up,” Kyouya growls, clinging to his Sky in the only show of weakness he allows. Tsuna pauses before snarling himself, his anger activating Hyper Dying Will Mode easily as he pulls his Cloud close.

“ _How dare they_ ,” Tsuna snarls, his anger arousing Kyouya with his level of possessiveness. Kyouya hums in agreement, his marking changing to just kissing, reminding Tsuna, “They’re dead now. We don’t need to worry about them.”

“Good,” Tsuna sighs, letting his anger leave him while relaxing his hold on Kyouya, giving his Cloud the option to leave. Kyouya smiles against the skin of Tsuna’s neck, always pleased at how loose his Sky’s hold is on him when there is no threat. He knows he has a home, a Sky that will always wait for him with open arms, and an ally when there is a threat. The only time his Sky clings is during a threat, from fear of death to his Guardians and his possessive anger at the one who threatens them, and sex, desperate for release and assurance that his Guardian (or Guardians) loves him just as fiercely as he loves him (or her or them).

“Pants off, Omnivore,” Kyouya orders, setting his Sky down to watch as Tsuna quickly strips off his pressed pants and underwear. Once naked from the waist down, Tsuna looks up and opens his arms, a silent signal that he’s ready. Scooping him up, Kyouya pins him to the wall, going back to biting and nipping at his neck and shoulder, one of his hands undoing his own pants to let his erection free. Tsuna eagerly wraps his legs around Kyouya’s waist, whining as Kyouya plays with his entrance, tracing fingers around it and pressing lightly against the ring of muscle.

“Kyouyaaaa,” Tsuna whines, lightly tapping his head against his Cloud’s shoulder. Kyouya smirks, finally pushing his finger in easily (with how often Tsuna gets fucked, between his five older male guardians, the Varia Rain and Sky, Dino, and Reborn, it’s no surprise that he’s able to take fingers dry), listening to Tsuna moan and tremble. Fucking him with his fingers, Kyouya presses Tsuna firmly against the wall to use his other hand to slick his cock with his own pre-cum. When he hears the vocal crack in Tsuna’s whine, Kyouya pulls out his fingers and pushes his erection into his Sky, groaning happily at the tight heat enveloping him.

“Oh God, yesssss,” Tsuna hisses, clawing at Kyouya’s back, clinging eagerly to his Cloud with his thighs and calves. Kyouya pauses to give Tsuna a hard kiss on the mouth before fucking him into the wall, grinning almost cruelly at the gasps and whines he pulls from his Sky.

“Feel so good, Omnivore. Taking me so well,” Kyouya finds himself praising, watching as Tsuna flushes from both the compliment and the feeling of Kyouya’s cock deep inside him. The Cloud Guardian huffs, shifting his Sky slightly to put him a little higher on the wall before pushing up and letting his Sky drop a little. The loud cry he pulls from Tsuna is worth the pause for shifting, Kyouya quickly decides, fucking his Sky hard enough that Tsuna is incapable of speech. The moans, whines, and yelps are his vocal encouragement while the tightening of the legs around him tell Kyouya that his Sky is close.

“Cum, Tsunayoshi, cum,” Kyouya orders, watching as his Sky does as ordered, his back arching off the wall, cum splattering on both of their shirts, his insides clenching down on Kyouya’s cock. A few thrusts more, before Kyouya snarls and bites down on Tsuna’s shoulder while releasing inside his Sky. His legs give out, causing the two to slide onto the floor, leaving them gasping and overly sensitive.

“Kyouya,” Tsuna whispers, facing his Cloud. Without anymore coaxing, Kyouya kisses Tsuna softly, lazily deepening their kiss. A slam against the wall behind them startles them apart, looking at it while, on the other side, a loud moan that sounds like Hayato floats through the wall.

“…I’ll bite them to death,” Kyouya growls as Takeshi’s voice joins Hayato’s. Tsuna sighs and pulls Kyouya down for another kiss, hoping to give his other Guardians a bit of time before his Cloud storms the room.


	28. Stripping/Striptease (IidaOcha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This references day 22, so yup... enjoy!

Tenya sits stiffly on the bed, his face already red despite Ochako not even being in the room. She told him that she wanted to try something, eventually admitting that she wants to do a striptease for him, leaving him flustered and unsure of himself. Despite their ten-year marriage, their sex life has been mostly vanilla, for his comfort instead of hers. Now, however, Tenya has agreed to let Ochako “spice up their sex life” with this tease even though, according to both Katsuki and Shinsou, it’s still fairly vanilla. Although anything would be vanilla compared to the fivesome that Mina has taken to calling BakuKiriDekuTodoShin (which is a mouthful in and of itself, honestly Mina, please make a better nickname), but Tenya digresses.

“Tenya? You ready, Hon?” Ochako asks through the door. Tensing at her voice, Tenya calls out, “Yes! I am prepared!” He flushes as his wife laughs on the other side of the door.

“Deep breaths, Hon. Take some deep breaths,” she recommends, still on the other side of the door. Tenya takes a deep breath, holding it, before releasing his breath.

“I’m ready,” he tells her, feeling nervous still, but calmer. However, when Ochako enters the room, Tenya feels completely out of his zone again, albeit in a good way.

“How do I look?” she asks, wearing his button up shirt over sheer tights. Tenya chokes on his answer, unable to figure out where to look. Her legs are sculpted from hero work, helping rescue and recover citizens after any fight or disaster. Despite her muscles, she’s still swallowed up by his shirt, letting her natural cuteness shine through.

“Se-dor-maz-ghk,” Tenya chokes, his face bright red as Ochako giggles. She pats his leg, cooing, “Breath, Tenya.” Once his breath is back, she pulls out her phone and sets it on the dock.

“Ready?” she checks once more. Swallowing, Tenya nods sharply, getting a smile in return before she starts up the music. Her hips start to move with the beat, her hands going up in the air, raising his shirt up to reveal a garter and a slip of silver underwear. Swallowing, Tenya sits up straight as Ochako shimmies, giving him a sweet smile while lifting his shirt again to get another glimpse of her underwear. She pops the top two buttons of his shirt, leaning forward and crosses her arms, giving him a good view of her cleavage.

“Oh, God,” Tenya moans, clenching his fists on to the bed covers. Ochako giggles again, turning and bending at the waist, letting him finally get a good look at her underwear. The vaguely familiar silver underwear he finally recognizes as the lingerie his brother insisted they release to go with his classmate’s sets. Groaning, he watches avidly as Ochako turns back to him and finally reveals the matching strapless bra, leaving his shirt on as a jacket. She hums, obviously pleased with her husband’s reaction before she undoes the bra, slipping it off to playfully toss at Tenya.

“Ack! Ochako!” Tenya tries to scold, but ends up laughing, setting the bra off to the side. She smiles sweetly at him, dancing her way over to him and resting his hands on her panties.

“Take them off for me?” she asks, letting him feel them over her garter belt. Moaning appreciatively, he slowly slides the panties off, leaving his wife in just his shirt and her tights. Humming in pleasure at the feeling of her husband’s hands on her, Ochako gasps when Tenya flips her onto the bed.

“Sorry, to cut it off, but I would really like to have sex with you right now,” Tenya admits, his face flushed. Ochako blinks before smiling up at him.

“Go ahead, Tenya,” she permits. Tenya dives in, ready to spend the entire night between his wife’s legs.


	29. Gloryhole (Todoiideku)

It started as an accident and joke. After a night of drinking and hanging out with their classmates, Tenya woke up to a hole on the lower middle part of his bedroom door. When he brought it up to the few classmates still in their apartment as well as his boyfriends, Denki laughed and joked, “Now you guys can use a glory hole in your sex lives!” Izuku sputtered and threw a pillow at their laughing classmate while Tenya and Shouto shared confused looks. After a quick search on the internet, they were left just as embarrassed as their boyfriend. Now, however, Tenya was thanking every higher being he could think of for the idea Denki gave them.

“Does his mouth feel good, Zuku?” he hears Shouto ask through the other side of his door, barely seeing his other boyfriend around Izuku’s hip when he pulls back to thrust back into Tenya’s mouth. A loud moan is the only answer he gets from their boyfriend, stuttering hips and the light sound of nails clawing at the wood of the door telling Tenya just how close Izuku is to coming down his throat. Despite his usual insistence that they use condoms for every sexual encounter they have, Tenya finds himself aroused with the idea of swallowing Izuku’s come.

“T-Tenya, close!” Izuku whines through the door, gasping at something Shouto probably did while Tenya eagerly deepthroats his cock, humming and whining himself at each twitch he feels on his tongue. There is some shushing on the other side of the door before Izuku cries out and releases in Tenya’s mouth. Swallowing as much as he can while Izuku pulls out of their “glory hole”, he sees Shouto peer through it.

“Are you okay, Tenya?” he asks, followed by Izuku’s mumbled, “ask him if he needs some water.” Giving Shouto a thumbs up, Tenya pauses on his last swallow to make direct eye contact with his bi-colored boyfriend before opening his mouth, letting him see the cum still painting his mouth. The sharp inhale from Shouto tells Tenya exactly how much he appreciated the view, especially when Shouto’s dick is shoved in to the hole.

“He’s gonna need water when I’m done, can you go grab him a glass?” Shouto asks, hissing when Tenya kisses the tip of Shouto’s cock before sucking lightly on the head. He hears Izuku give a positive answer before Shouto begins to thrust as best he can against the door, attempting to fuck Tenya’s mouth. Eagerly, Tenya complies, pressing his mouth against the hole to give Shouto the control he wants. The door is pressed awkwardly against his nose and his throat hurts a little from the feeling of a cock using it, but Tenya wouldn’t have it any other way, especially with the little growls and grunts Shouto lets out with each thrust.

“I got the water,” they hear Izuku call, followed by his foot steps loudly stopping by the door, “… I’m gonna wait until your done.” Tenya huffs out of his nose while Shouto chuckles before letting out a muffled moan, obviously because Izuku is kissing him. Sucking on Shouto’s cock happily, Tenya wonders if it would be wrong to send Denki a thank you card… At the loud cry from the other side of the door, signaling Shouto’s building orgasm, Tenya can’t bring himself to care.

* * *

 

Denki stares at the innocently folded card in front of him, the open envelope sitting just as innocently beside it. Eijirou cocks his head to the side, frowning at the blank look on his friend’s face while Sero prods Denki’s cheek.

“… _why?_ ” Denki finally wails, covering his face to either laugh hysterically or sob uncontrollably. Eijirou and Sero share confused looks, not really understanding how anything Iida sent could break their friend worse than over using his quirk.


	30. Gagging (McHanzo)

Hanzo growls against the ball gag in his mouth, drool escaping down his chin while Jesse grins in pride at his bound boyfriend. Hands secured behind his back, Hanzo wears male lingerie that emphasizes his pectorals, and a garter holding up elegant, sheer black tights.

“Come on, Han. You said we’d do what I wanted to do for my birthday, and I wanna fuck your mouth in this pretty little getup,” Jesse reminds his boyfriend, wiping away the drool. Huffing, Hanzo reluctantly nods, still obviously displeased but willing to still hold up his side of the deal. Gently, Jesse takes the ball gag out of Hanzo’s mouth, pressing a kiss to his now freed lips.

“You want the ball, or should I be worried about you bitin’ it off?” Jesse jokes, smirking at Hanzo. Raising an unimpressed eyebrow, Hanzo stretches his mouth out a little before trying to talk.

“Do you believe I don’t think you’d give me the ball? You’re too sweet to not give me an out if this… completely upset me,” Hanzo reluctantly admits, wincing at the blow his pride takes at while confessing that these feminine clothes don’t infuriate him. However, the beaming smile he gets in return is definitely a fair trade for his pride.

“Alright, I may end up choking you, so just drop the ball if it’s too much,” Jesse reminds him, standing up to pull out his half hard cock. Rolling his eyes at the hundredth reminder, Hanzo leans forward to press a kiss against the head, smirking a little at the happy groan he gets. Opening his mouth, he takes as much of Jesse’s cock in as he can comfortably fit, sucking and licking while Jesse’s hand card through his loose hair.

“So good, Han. Ya’ feel so good,” Jesse praises, moaning quite happily, lightly pushing at the back of Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo chokes a little, drool and spit sliding down his chin, as Jesse slowly presses further and further into his mouth and throat. Tears start to prick his eyes as Jesse completely shoves his cock into Hanzo’s mouth, starting up a slow pace to keep the promise of fucking his mouth. Moaning, Jesse speeds up his pace, holding Hanzo’s head still while pushing his cock as far as is physically possible into Hanzo’s mouth and throat.

“Fuck, gonna cum too soon. Shit, gotta,” Jesse gasps, starting to pull out. Without really thinking, Hanzo follows, sucking hard before swallowing around Jesse’s cock still in his mouth. The noise out of Jesse’s mouth is indescribable, Hanzo thinks distantly as Jesse comes down his throat, curses mixing with the noise.

“Holy shit, Han,” Jesse gasps, pulling out of his mouth, only to yelp as he falls flat on his ass. Hanzo coughs a little, chuckling at his boyfriend’s misfortune.

“When you get off the floor, can you please get me some water,” he requests.


	31. Free Space! (XS1827)

Tsuna curses under his breath, making sure no one sees him while he rushes into the bathroom stall. Locking the door, Tsuna sighs, turning on the communicator in his ear.

“Dame-Tsuna, have you gotten the information?” Reborn asks over the line, sounding terribly bored for sending Decimo Vongola to a Halloween party dressed as a slutty witch to go against two plotting famiglias trying to sell multiple women and children into sexual slavery.

“Yes, I got it. Don Richards and Don Esposito were easy to get information out of with a few drinks. It’s all recorded,” Tsuna assures his ex-tutor. Over the pleased hum Reborn makes, Tsuna hears the door open and a very masculine curse follow. Blinking, Tsuna realizes he’s in a stall situated past some urinals. Internally cursing, he realizes he accidentally went into the men’s designated bathroom in his hurry to call in.

“Oi, get the hell out here, woman!” A familiar voice demands, getting a sigh of some what relief from Tsuna as he realizes that it’s Xanxus. Even though he knows he’ll be teased, Tsuna would rather get help from Xanxus than explain why a “woman” went into the men’s room despite being sober.

“Xanxus, it’s me,” Tsuna hisses. He hears a stumble and surprised curse before paling when he hears _Squalo_ squawk, “Baby Boss?”

“Omnivore.” Tsuna feels like crying when he hears his Cloud Guardian with the two Varia members, immediately regretting calling out to Xanxus.

“Yeah, I’m here… In a dress… But, I can explain,” Tsuna promises, wondering if he should unlock the door. The loud thud of a kick against the door tells him that he _needs_ to get out of the stall, if only to prevent more paperwork for himself when he returns to Vongola mansion. Stepping out of the stall, Tsuna blinks and blushes at the costumes the three other men are wearing.

Xanxus is a European Military General. The black coat flatters his build while the splashes of red bring out his eyes, golden chains and badges giving off a regal air while still being dangerous. His hat is tucked under his arm, as to not muss up his slicked back hair. All in all, his costume fits him terrifyingly well.

Squalo is wearing traditional samuri garb, his long silver hair a low ponytail. The dark blues and blacks match his Sky’s costume colors well while also contrasting handsomely with his own pale complexion and hair. His metal arm is in hand mode while resting against one of the spare katana from one of the killed masters. While still dangerous and intimidating, Squalo feels marginally more approachable compared to his Sky.

Kyouya is dressed as a Victorian Vampire, something of a shock to Tsuna. The black suit and vest work with his build, while the cape adds a feeling of mystery to him that his Classical-Cloud-attitude adds to. The blood (fake or real, Tsuna doesn’t want to know) dripping down his chin from his mouth is a nice touch.

“Wow, you guys look amazing,” Tsuna complements, blinking in surprise. He gets no reply as the three men stare at his costume, a “Slutty Witch” costume cutting off at mid-thigh with garters holding up spiderweb-tights. Extensions, make up, and a small bra give his already (sadly) feminine build a boost, making Tsuna look like a woman going to a costume party looking for a fuck.

“VOI! Why the hell are you wearing that?!” Squalo yells, pointing at the dress either angerly or embarrassedly. Tsuna flushes, averting his eyes while tugging down the skirt.

“Reborn sent me here to get information about a sex slavery ring. To get to the Dons, I needed them to not know who I am while also “trusting” me,” Tsuna mumbles, looking anywhere but at the three men. Xanxus hums, walking up to him to pull up his skirt, getting a surprised shriek from Tsuna.

“I can’t believe you went the whole way, Trash,” he praises, reaching under the skirt to snap the band of Tsuna’s panties. Tsuna blushes brightly while Kyouya perks up at Xanxus’ comment. Slapping away his hands, Tsuna mumbles, “Reborn threatened me to wear them, or else.” Squalo lets out a little ‘huh’ before walking up behind Tsuna to grind his hardening erection against him.

“Maybe we can give you an excuse,” Squalo offers, his hands groping at Tsuna’s chest. Squeaking, Tsuna wiggles in Squalo’s hands, stopping when Xanxus leans forward to roughly kiss him. Another pair of hands reach under his skirt and pulls down the panties, startling him out of the kiss to turn to Kyouya in surprise. His Cloud smirks while the Varia Sky willingly drops to his knees, kissing and licking at his thighs and near his dick, the Varia Rain grinding into his ass eagerly, still groping his chest.

“We can give you three excuses,” Xanxus promises from under his skirt, preventing him from responding by practically swallowing Tsuna’s dick. Gasping, Tsuna realizes belatedly that this may not be what he signed up for but he’s definitely not complaining.

* * *

Waking up, back in the Vongola mansion with only his heels, garter, and stockings on, Tsuna blinks blearily up at the roof, confused. Looking back and forth at the area beside him, he realizes that Squalo and Xanxus are on one side, the Varia Sky still in the Varia Rain, while Kyouya is letting him use his arm as a pillow.

“Glad you’re awake after your _exhausting_ night,” he hears Reborn snark both in his comm and his room. Paling, Tsuna moans, covering his face with his arm.

“You heard?”

“Everything… You have five minutes to get ready.”

“That’s fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me this month! Happy Halloween, guys!


End file.
